Die Prinzessinnen auf Männersuche
by Fried-chan
Summary: Crossover mit Charakteren aus Berserk, Kenshin, Ranma 12, Record of Lodoss War, Orphen, One Piece, Dragonball Z, Fruits Basket, Fushigi Yuugi, Hellsing und Seimaden!
1. Die Suche beginnt

**Das Märchen von den Prinzessinnen Fried-chan und Seepferd-chan, die auszogen, sich Männer zu suchen**

_In diesem Teil verwendete Charaktere, die nicht mir gehören, sind aus Berserk entnommen._

**1.Kapitel ZU SPÄT!!!**

Es waren einmal ein Fried-chan und ein Seepferd-chan. Die wohnten in einer fernen Dimension und waren die Töchter eines reichen Königs, denn in einer fernen Dimension kann man es sich leisten, mal Schwestern zu sein. Ist zwar blödsinnig, weil sie sich im Alter zu sehr gleichen, aber egal!! Sie waren wunderschön und hyperintelligent und jeder verehrte sie.

Eines Tages rief der König sie zu sich und sprach: „Meine lieben, wunderschönen und hyperintelligenten Töchter Fried-chan und Seepferd-chan! Ihr habt nun das Alter erreicht, in dem ihr heiraten solltet, um glücklich zu werden. Deswegen habe ich einen Ausruf durch das Land und die Nachbarländer gehen lassen, auf dass Edelmänner und Prinzen herkommen sollen, um sich zu bewerben. Ihr habt noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, um euch frisch zumachen, denn dann kommen die ersten."Fried-chan und Seepferd-chan schnauzten ihren Vater kurz an und gingen dann in ihre Gemächer, um sich ein bisschen würdevoller einzukleiden. Sie diskutierten über die Idee des Königs und murrten vor sich hin, denn zum heiraten hatten sie noch keine Lust. Aber man konnte sich ja wenigstens ein paar Prinzen anschauen, vielleicht war ja ein hübscher dabei...

Eine halbe Stunde später waren die Prinzessinnen so schön wie noch nie und ein paar Pferde, Wagen und Elefanten kamen durch das Schlosstor herein. Fried-chan und Seepferd-chan nahmen auf den Thronen neben ihrem Vater Platz, welcher sich zwischen sie gesetzt hatte, weil sie sonst sowieso nur miteinander die Verehrer ins lächerliche gezogen und verlacht hätten. So mussten sich die armen beiden stundenlang leeres Geschwafel von hässlichen Kerlen anhören, die sinnlos vor sich hin brabbelten und so war bis zum Abend kein einziger ordentlicher Mann gefunden worden. Ist ja euch kein Wunder, wo gibt's heutzutage denn noch MÄNNER!!

Der König war sauer und meinte etwas von innerer Schönheit und nicht immer nur auf das Äußere achten, aber Fried-chan und Seepferd-chan waren sich einig: In einem Märchen müssen Männer, die Prinzessinnen heiraten wollen, auch selbst schön sein!!! Wir sind schließlich hier nicht bei Disney (diese ekligen Prinzen immer, bääh! Das Biest ist schöner als der Prinz!)! Doch weil ihr Vater ihnen einen Aufstand bereitete und ihnen Anime- und Manga-Verbot androhte, berappelten sie sich dazu, in die Welt zu ziehen, um selbst Männer zu suchen. Machen ja schließlich die Prinzen in den Märchen auch immer, wenn die Frauen brauchen!! Also packten sie ihre Mangasammlung ein, ein paar Klamotten, was zu essen und luden alles auf zwei weiße Pferde, mit denen sie in die Ferne aufbrachen.

Zwei Stunden nachdem sie abgereist waren, kamen zwei unbekannte, hübsche Männer auf dem Schloss an, die um die Hände der Prinzessinnen hatten anhalten wollen. Der König brach in Tränen aus und befahl den beiden Männern, seinen Töchtern sofort zu folgen und sie zurück zu bringen.

**2.Kapitel MÄNNER NR.1**

Fried-chan und Lisa-chan reisten quer durch die Gegend und hatten überhaupt keine Ahnung, wo sie hin sollten. Schließlich beschlossen sie, einfach diese Dimension zu verlassen und woanders nach hübschen Männern zu suchen. Wie hätte sie auch wissen sollen, dass ihnen schon zwei Männer aus einer anderen Dimension folgten?

Sie begaben sich also zum großen Meister, der das Tor zu den Dimensionen zu öffnen vermochte. Aber weil sie nicht hungrig in die nächste Dimension reisen wollten, kramten sie Instant-Suppe aus ihrem Gepäck hervor. Während sie schlürfend und schmatzend über die Sinnlosigkeit einiger menschlicher Existenzen diskutierten (ja, man kann das auch „lästern"nennen...), saß der große Meister abseits und weinte, weil er auch Hunger hatte. Weil das Geheule nervte, bot Seepferd-chan dem Typen auch eine Suppe an und er begann, ihnen zu erzählen: „Die verschiedenen Dimensionen sind eine andere Realität...bla, schwätz, sabbel, laber... (Alles was er mit dieser Zwei-Stunden-Rede sagen wollte war: Wenn der Leser, der dies liest, in seinen Manga zu Hause guckt und mault: „Aba der Mann da hat doch schon eine Frau!!"Oder: „Der ist aba doch ein eine andere verknallt!!", dann hat das mit dieser Geschichte nix zu tun, denn hier geht es nur um die einzelnen Männer und nicht um ihre eigentlichen Frauen!! Okay?)

Kurz bevor der große Meister die Prinzessinnen in eine andere Dimension katapultieren wollte, kamen zwei Männer angehetzt. Sie waren Fried-chan und Seepferd-chan vom Schloss aus zu Fuß gefolgt. (Idioten!!) „Wir haben sie endlich eingeholt!", rief der eine ächzend und legte sich unsanft auf dem Boden nieder, während der andere es ihm gleichtat und ebenfalls kraftlos zusammenbrach. Fried-chan ging vorsichtig näher heran und betrachtete die Bewusstlosen befremdet. Dann kniete sie sich hin und drehte einen nach dem andern auf den Rücken um. „Vielleicht kann man ihre Gesichter erkennen, wenn man den Schlamm abwäscht...", meinte Seepferd-chan und befahl dem großen Meister, gefälligst Wasser zu holen.

Wenig später lagen die beiden Männer sauber auf der Wiese und wurden von den Prinzessinnen argwöhnisch begutachtet. „Ob das hübsche Männer sind?", fragte Fried-chan und hockte sich neben den großen Kerl mit den kurzen schwarzen Haaren, um seine spitzen Ohren anzufassen. Seepferd-chan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, hab noch nie einen hübschen Mann gesehen... Aber ich glaub schon, dass das Männer sind... und ich verspüre ausnahmsweise nicht den Drang, los zu kübeln...", meinte sie und besah sich das schulterlange silbernblonde Haar des anderen Mannes interessiert. Weil sie das Gefühl hatte, er würde ungemütlich liegen, rollte Fried-chan den Schwarzhaarigen auf die Seite, um sein Gepäck von seinem Rücken zu entfernen. „Na, upsa!", sagte Fried-chan und schleifte ein langes schweres Ding zur Seite. „Guck mal, Seepferd-chan!"Es war ein riesiges Schwert, so groß wie sie selbst. „Und so was schleppt der mit sich rum?? Bei dem hackt's wohl!!", sagte Seepferd-chan und untersuchte das handliche Krummschwert des Blonden. „Ich find's süß!", sagte Fried-chan verteidigend. „Und außerdem mag ich seinen Mantel! ...Guck mal, er hat eine Kerbe in der Nase!!"Seepferd-chan zupfte weiter an den blonden Haaren herum und plötzlich starrten sie zwei blaugemusterte Augen an. Wie der Blick eines Falken.

Seepferd-chan zuckte zusammen. „Whoa, hast du mich erschreckt!", murmelte sie und ließ von den Haaren des erwachten Mannes ab. Dieser erhob sich langsam und starrte zu seinem Gefährten hinüber, an dessen Gepäck sich Fried-chan vergriffen hatte und, die Füße auf seinen Bauch gebettet, in den vielen kleinen Beuteln wühlte. Sie sah erst auf, als der Blonde seine Stimme erhob: „Guts!!"Fried-chan blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Gattse? Was ist das denn??"Der Blonde rüttelte den Schwarzhaarigen unsanft. „Guts! Wach auf, Guts!" „Er heißt Gattse?", mischte Fried-chan sich ein und nahm die Füße von Guts' Bauch. Sie kniete sich neben ihn, senkte ihr Gesicht direkt über seines, lächelte goldig und brüllte: „GATTSE!! AUFSTEHN!!"„Pistazie hoch drei...aber echt...wie wär's mit Regenschirm...", murrte Guts und öffnete die Augen. Er blickte nach links oben und sah Fried-chan. Er verharrte kurz und überlegte, ob ihr strahlendes Lächeln bösartig oder nur scheinheilig war und wand dann den Blick nach rechts. „Griffith!"

Fried-chan stand auf und sie und Seepferd-chan entfernten sich etwas, um zu reden. „Dämliche Namen, aber ich find Gattse schnuffig.", sagte Fried-chan. Seepferd-chan sah zu den Männern hinüber und nickte. „Na gut... wir nehmen sie probeweise mit auf Reisen... Ich greif mir den andern. Wie hieß der noch?"Fried-chan holte tief Luft...

Seepferd-chan und Fried-chan erholten sich erst nach einer halben Stunde von ihrem Lachkrampf (sie waren auch nicht früher wieder trocken) und gingen dann, um etwas zu essen. „GATTSE!! GRIFFITHE!!! Kommt mit essen!!"(„Häh? Schon wieder?")

-Fortsetzung folgt


	2. Frauen und Technik

_In diesem Teil verwendete neue Charaktere, die nicht mir gehören, sind aus Kenshin entnommen._

**3.Kapitel FRAUEN UND TECHNIK**

Fried-chan, Seepferd-chan, Griffith und Guts machten sich bereit, in eine andere Dimension zu reisen. Der große Meister gab Fried-chan und Seepferd-chan jeweils einen blauen Stein und sagte feierlich: „Das sind Rückrufsteine (hähä, Neverwinter Nights). Wenn ihr sie verwendet, dann werdet ihr automatisch in diese Dimension zurück gebracht. Wenn ihr sie zwischen den Händen reibt, werden sie aktiviert. Die an euch gebundenen Männer kommen automatisch mit euch. Also nimmt Fried-sama Guts mit und Seepferd-sama Griffith. Ich starte jetzt mit dem Dimensionswechsel von Seepferd-sama. – Hey, was zum Teufel machst du da??" Seepferd-chan hantierte an ihrem Stein herum und er verfärbte sich rot. Der große Meister sprang auf sie zu. „Nein, nicht! Lass das!!"Zu spät. Seepferd-chan verschwand, und mit ihr Griffith. „Mist", sagte der Meister. „Jetzt ist sie schon weg... Weißt du, was du jetzt machen musst, Fried-sama? Du wirst auch gleich versetzt! Du musst bei Seepferd-samas Stein..." Ohne auf ihn zu hören fingerte Fried-chan an ihrem eigenen Stein herum. „Na ja, ich würde sagen, ich mach mal einfach dasselbe..."Ihr Stein wurde rot und keine Zehntelsekunde später war sie mit Guts in der nächsten Dimension.

Seepferd-chan hatte noch nicht lange auf dem Boden der nächsten Dimension gesessen, um auf Fried-chan zu warten, die bestimmt auch gleich kommen würde, als Griffith warnend aufsprang und sein Schwert zog.

Fried-chan und Guts folgten den merkwürdigen Kampfgeräuschen, die sie zu einer Lichtung im dichten Wald führten. Dort saß Seepferd-chan im Gras und sah halb amüsiert, halb verzweifelt zu, wie Griffith gegen einen großen Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren kämpfte. Die Schwerter klirrten und die Haare flogen und keiner schien momentan im Vorteil zu sein. Fried-chan setzte sich neben Seepferd-chan, um zuzusehen. „Wer is'n der andere?", fragte sie beiläufig, während sie Guts dazu brachte, sich hinter sie zu setzen, damit sie seinen Umhang mitbenutzen konnte, weil sie fror. „Hhm... Keine Ahnung, ich glaub das ist ein Samurai... Oder so was in der Art.", sagte Seepferd-chan und riss ebenfalls ein Stück von Guts Mantel an sich. Fried-chan packte ein paar Orientalchips aus und meinte: „Sieht aber verdammt nett aus, der Kerl!"Seepferd-chan nickte lebhaft. „Ich glaub, ich nehm' den mit!"„Hey, Moment mal!!", rief Fried-chan. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich den nicht mitnehmen will?" „Ooch, bitte! Du kannst den nächsten haben, ja?" Fried-chan blieb stur. Also redete Seepferd-chan weiter auf sie ein. „Menno, du darfst dir die nächsten zwei wählen! Bitte! Bitte!"„Die nächsten zwei? Ohne Murren krieg ich zwei Männer, die ich will und du kannst nichts dagegen sagen?" „Ja!"„Hhm..."Fried-chan überlegte und überlegte. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. „Hhm...Ich...Hhm...Ich...Ich...Na gut...Du kriegst den hier!"

In der Zwischenzeit hatte der Fremde mit seiner Schwertkunst Griffith in die Enge getrieben. Letztendlich schlug er ihm das Schwert aus der Hand. Besorgt warf sich Seepferd-chan dazwischen. „GRIFFITHE!!" Der Fremde ließ von Griffith ab und nahm ein Schlückchen Sake aus seiner Rumtrageflasche. Fried-chan nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand, bediente sich und gab auch Griffith ein bisschen, damit der seine Niederlage besser verkraften konnte. Dann drückte sie die Flasche dem Fremden in die Hand zurück, schnappte sich Guts und ging voraus in den Wald. Seepferd-chan trank ebenfalls ein wenig und strahlte den Fremden dann an. „Wie heißt du denn?"„Hiko." „Na gut.", sagte Seepferd-chan und packte nach seinem weißen Umhang/Monsterdeckenumhang/Muskelverberger, um ihn hinter sich her zu ziehen. „Los, komm mit, Hiko."

Da sie den Weg aus dem Wald nicht fanden und Hiko die Orientierung verloren hatte (Das kommt ja eigentlich erst später...), verlor Fried-chan die Lust und murrte: „Hab keinen Bock mehr! Ich will nach Hause! Ich hab Hunger! (Ich will Schulschluss! Is ja sowieso alles Scheiße!) Lasst uns in unsere Dimension zurück! Dann können wir uns in die nächste bringen lassen. Hier finden wir keinen mehr."Seepferd-chan stimmte zu und sie rieben an den Rückrufsteinen. Dumm nur, dass die Steine nicht mehr blau waren, sondern rot. Und deshalb funktionierten sie nicht so, wie sie sollten... und so...

...„Hey, Moment mal! Das hier ist nicht unsere Dimension!! Aaach, Scheiße!"

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	3. Männer sind Schweine

_In diesem Teil verwendete neue Charaktere, die nicht mir gehören, sind aus Ranma ½ entnommen._

**4.Kapitel MÄNNER SIND SCHWEINE**

„Hey, Moment mal! Das hier ist nicht unsere Dimension!! Aaach, Scheiße!"

Nein, definitiv nicht ihre Dimension. Und vor allen Dingen nicht die Zeit von Guts, Griffith oder Hiko.

Fried-chan und Seepferd-chan stiefelten durch die Straßen einer Stadt. Hinter ihnen her schlurften Griffith, Guts und ein verwirrter Hiko, der einfach mal mitkam, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst machen sollte.

Sie hörten etwas entfernt ein lautes Geschrei. Und die Quelle des Tumults kam direkt auf sie zu. In einer Staubwolke näherten sich drei Gestalten. Recht bedröppelt sahen die Prinzessinnen und die Männer zu, wie eine junge Frau in seltsamer, schuppiger Panzerkleidung und ein Monster ein kleines schwarzes Schwein mit Halstuch jagten. „Los, sag es uns! Wo ist Ranma??", schrie die Frau, während sie versuchte, das Ferkel mit Hieben zu treffen.

Fried-chan wand sich an Guts. „Gattse, könntest du mal grad..."

Ein riesiges Schwert stellte sich mitten auf den Weg.

Wenig später saßen Fried-chan, Seepferd-chan, Guts, Griffith und Hiko an einem Feuer, erhitzten Wasser für Instant-Nudelsuppe und versorgten die Prellungen der Frau, des Monsters und des Schweins. Das Ferkel war am schlimmsten dran, denn während die anderen beiden über das Schwert gefallen waren, war es direkt dagegen gelaufen und dementsprechend groß war seine Beule. Fried-chan hatte es in den Arm genommen und knuddelte es tröstend und nur Guts starrte das Schwein grimmig an. Er hatte gemerkt, wie rot es angelaufen war.

Die junge Frau erklärte: „Wir sind auf der Suche nach einem gewissen Ranma Saotome. Also wollten wir seinen Freund hier fragen. Aber der meinte, er wüsste es nicht und wär selbst schon seit drei Wochen auf Wanderschaft, weil er den Weg nicht mehr weiß." Sie deutete auf das Ferkel in Fried-chans Armen. „Ihr wolltet ihn fragen..?", meinte Seepferd-chan und verteilte die Instant-Suppe unter allen Anwesenden. „Erstens ist das ein Schwein und zweitens finde ich eure Art „zu fragen"doch recht interessant..!", sagte sie und bevor die Frau etwas dazu sagen konnte, flog etwas vom Himmel herab und schlug jedem die heiße Suppe aus der Hand. Dann schimpfte es leise von Undankbarkeit der eigenen Schüler, die es einfach in die Gegend treten würden, nur weil es seine Sammlung komplettieren wollte..., bevor es sich mit der Unterwäsche der Prinzessinnen davonmachte.

„Ääähm...", begann Fried-chan und suchte nach passenden Worten, den nackten Mann von ihrem Schoß herunter zu argumentieren. Aber Guts war schon zur Stelle und Fried-chan musste nun nach Worten suchen, die Guts davon überzeugen konnten, sein Schwert nicht zu benutzen. Derweil hatten Griffith und Hiko ihre Klingen an den Hals des nackten Mannes gelegt, der vor der Suppendusche das seltsame Monster gewesen war. Der Mann, der vorher die Frau gewesen war (und jetzt nicht nackt war), stand auf und lächelte besänftigend. „Gaanz ruhig! Wir können das alles erklären!"„Okay, nehmt die Schwerter runter, Jungs, ja?", sagte Seepferd-chan und Fried-chan nickte. „Gattse, nimm den Drachentöter weg! Sie werden uns alles erklären!"„Erst geht er von deinem Schoß runter!", knurrte Guts und nahm langsam sein Schwert zurück.

Nachdem sich die Männer angezogen hatten und jeder eine neue Nudelsuppe in der Hand hielt, begann der Mann mit der Schuppenrüstung zu erklären: „Aaalso... Ich heiße Kräutlein und in mir fließt Drachenblut..."Sein Blick fiel kurz beunruhigt auf Guts Schwert. „Ich und die beiden hier sind mal in verfluchte chinesische Quellen gefallen, so dass wir uns bei Berührung mit kaltem Wasser in andere Wesen verwandeln. Mit heißem Wasser verwandeln wir uns zurück. Ich bin in die Quelle des ertrunkenen Mädchens gefallen und Taro hier wurde in der Quelle des ertrunkenen WasauchimmerOchsenmitKranichaufdemRücken gewaschen, als er noch klein war. Ryoga ist in die Quelle des ertrunkenen Ferkels gefallen."

Später trottete eine achtköpfige Truppe durch das Land und wechselte dann die Dimension mit Hilfe der kaputten Rückrufsteine. Seepferd-chan unterdrückte aufsteigende Tränen, die wegen ihres Versprechens, das sie Fried-chan im letzten Kapitel gegeben hatte, immer wieder hervortraten. Sie hatte Ryoga an Fried-chan abtreten müssen. Und dazu Kräutlein. Ohne Murren. Na, wenigstens hatte sie sich noch Taro mitnehmen können. Und so folgten nun Guts, Ryoga, Kräutlein, Griffith, Hiko und Taro den Prinzessinnen auf deren Reise durch die Dimensionen.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	4. Von Dunkelelfen und Pisspottfrisuren

_In diesem Teil verwendete neue Charaktere, die nicht mir gehören, sind aus Record of Lodoss War (Die Chroniken von Flaim) entnommen._

**5.Kapitel VON DUNKELELFEN UND PISSPOTTFRISUREN**

Seepferd-chan, Fried-chan und die Männer begaben sich in die nächste Dimension. Sie landeten mitten in einem Tempel, in dem große Unruhe herrschte. Überall bröckelten die Wände. Die Truppe sah sich ein wenig um und betrat einen großen Saal, in dessen Mitte ein Mädchen an zwei Säulen gefesselt war. Sie setzten sich in eine Ecke des Saals, um zuzusehen, was jetzt passieren würde. Vielleicht würde es ja lustig werden. „Diese Fesselmethode finde ich sehr schön! Aber wenn man zum Fesseln ein paar Dämonen nehmen würde, wäre es noch schöner!", sagte Griffith und reichte die Tüte mit den Orientalchips an Hiko weiter.

Jemand betrat den Raum. Es war ein langhaariger Möchtegern-Ritter, der mit einem Bastardschwert bewaffnet war. Er erblickte das Mädchen. „NEESE!"In diesem Augenblick erschien ein Kerl mit weitem Umhang, Ziegenbart und Pisspottfrisur. Er sagte zu dem Möchtegern-Ritter etwas wie „Wow, du bist bis hierhin vorgedrungen, aber als Oberböser muss ich dir natürlich jetzt sagen: Das war's für dich, Jüngelchen! Weiter kommst du nicht!"und ging zu dem Mädchen hinüber, während er dem Ritter ein paar verfluchte Seelen an den Hals hetzte. Fried-chan gähnte. Nach ein paar Wortgefechten (Ritter: „Neese!!"Pisspottfrisur: „Hähä, du schaffst das nicht!"Ritter: „Neese!! Ich bin's, Spark! Neese!"Mädchen: „Wer ist denn Spark? Muss ich den kennen?" Ritter: „Neese!") erinnerte sich das gefesselte Mädchen endlich an seinen geliebten Ritter, doch der Zauberer mit der Pisspottfrisur zerstörte die Freude und begann nach einer Runde Geschwafel damit, in dem Mädchen den Fluch der Naniru zu wecken. „Na endlich geht's los!", murmelte Guts kauend.

Nach noch mehr „Neese!!"und der ersten Erscheinung der bösen Naniru erfüllte diese der Pisspottfrisur den Wunsch Der Meister der Untoten zu werden und der Ritter durchbohrte den Magier mit seinem Schwert. Die Zuschauer grölten begeistert. Dann stürmten die Freunde des Ritters herein und alles hätte so schön sein können, wenn denn Naniru nicht immer noch Naniru gewesen wäre. Also musste die Pisspottfrisur als komisches Gewusel aus seinem verwesenden Körper rauskommen und ihnen auch noch erzählen, dass Naniru noch nicht die Überhand in dem Mädchen gewonnen hatte. Und er sagte, dass er nicht der wirklich gefährliche sei. Doch bevor der Matsch-Zauberer sie ordentlich vor dem Kerl warnen konnte, der wirklich die Zerstörung der Welt herbeirufen wollte, kam dieser auch schon durch den Boden des Saals zu ihnen. Bromm, Kracks, Wosch, Zisch (Original Soundwords aus dem Manga!!)! Was für ein Auftritt!! Fried-chan und Seepferd-chan benötigten nur einen Blick, um zu wissen, dass **_das_** der MANN dieser Dimension war. Seine Haut war zimtfarben und seine Ohren lang und spitz. Ein Dunkelelf. Seine Frisur war einsame spitze, seine Klamotten einfach umwerfend. Aus seinem Rücken entsprang eine beflügelte Frau, seine putzige Zwillingsschwester. Der Ritter, seine Freunde, der wabbelnde Zauberer und Naniru/Neese, sowie die begeisterten Prinzessinnen, sahen zu, wie er mit den Worten „Und da bin ich schon..."auf die Pseudo-Helden zu schritt. Nach jeder Menge Geschwafel und unumgänglicher Pisspott-Weisheiten kam es zum Kampf zwischen dem Dunkelelfen und dem Ritter. Der Dunkelelf demonstrierte seine wunderbare Macht, durchbohrte den Ritter und schaffte es, die Erweckung der Göttin Kardis in Naniru/Neese einzuleiten. „Jetzt reicht's aber!", sagte Fried-chan und stand auf. „Ich pack die Schwester ein, du nimmst den Elfen und wir gehen! Komm, Seepferd!"

Also ging Fried-chan zu Naniru/Neese hinüber und krallte sich das weiße Zeugs, was das Mädchen umschloss und eigentlich die Zwillingsschwester des Dunkelelfen war. Seepferd-chan rubbelte an ihrem Rückrufstein und packte den Elf an der Schulter. Fried-chan hielt die Schwester an den Federn fest und wechselte ebenfalls die Dimension. Zurück blieben verwirrte Pseudo-Helden, ein gerade krepierender Ritter, die wabbelnde Pisspottfrisur und eine fast erweckte Kardis.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	5. AZALEA!

_In diesem Teil verwendete neue Charaktere, die nicht mir gehören, sind aus Sorcerous Stabber Orphen entnommen._

**6.Kapitel AZALEA!!!**

„AZALEA!!!!!!!" Ein Schrei durchbrach die Stille und ließ Fried-chan, Seepferd-chan, Guts, Griffith, Ryoga, Hiko, Kräutlein, Taro und Seepferd-chans neuen Erwerb Jiba, den Dunkelelfen, aus ihrem Schlaf aufschrecken.

„Was für ein Krach!", motzte Fried-chan und wischte sich ihre Frisur aus den Augen. Zwei trappelnde Fußpaare kamen näher. Sie kamen aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung, aus der der Schrei von eben gekommen war. „Du Spanner hast schon wieder im Gebüsch gesessen, während ich gebadet habe!! Bleib stehen, Majik!! Sofort!", kreischte eine Mädchenstimme und ein jungenhaftes Wimmern ließ vermuten, dass Majik von ihr verfolgt wurde. Ein Regenguss pladderte für Bruchteile einer Sekunde auf das Land herab. Kurz drauf brach ein Junge durch die nahegelegenen Büsche auf die Schlafstätte der Prinzessinnen und versteckte sich mit einem Hechtsprung hinter Guts. Nicht viel später stand ein Mädchen keuchend vor ihnen. „Wo ist Majik?? Habt ihr ihn gesehn?", fragte sie, sich wütend umschauend. „Nööö, keine Ahnung!", sagte Guts unschuldig und alle nickten zustimmend mit den Köpfen. „Wir haben keinen Majik gesehen."Der Blick des Mädchens wanderte durch die illustre Runde, in der sich auch ein großes Ungeheuer befand und blieb auf P-chan haften. „Ohhh, wie süß!!"In weniger als einem Wimpernschlag hatte sie sich das Ferkel geschnappt und war mit ihm davongelaufen. „GRAAAAAAH!!", schrie Fried-chan. „GIB MIR P-CHAN ZURÜCK!!! GRAAAAH!!!!!"Mit diesen Worten stürzte sie der Diebin hinterher. Die anderen hielten es für gesünder, jetzt einfach gar nichts zu machen. Majik atmete auf.

„RYOGAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Fried-chans Schrei machte dem „AZALEA"-Schrei von vorhin Konkurrenz. Dann rannte sie zwei Lebewesen über den Haufen. Einen Menschen und ein Monster, das noch großer war, als der verwandelte Taro.

Seepferd-chan, Guts, Griffith, Hiko, Kräutlein, Taro, Jiba und Majik spielten derweil eine Runde Plumpsack und Griffith saß im Faulen Ei. Majik jagte gerade Hiko, stolperte, knallte mit einem „UWÄÄÄH!" auf den Boden und begann zu heulen. Seepferd-chan klebte ihm ein buntes Pflaster aufs blutende Knie und sie wollten schon weiterspielen, als Fried-chan zurückkehrte. In der einen Hand hielt sie liebevoll P-chan und mit der anderen schleifte sie einen Mann hinter sich her. „Ich hab die Göre eingeholt und vermöbelt. Dann hat sie mir Ryoga zurückgegeben.", knurrte Fried-chan und setzte das Schwein auf den Boden ab. „Und ich hab den hier gefunden. Ist ein Zauberer!! Toll, oder? Der gehört mir!!"Sie stellte den anderen den schwarzhaarigen jungen Kerl vor, den sie mitgeschleift hatte. „Er heißt Orphen!"

Und so reiste die Truppe ab- mit einem schönen Mann mehr als zuvor. Man vermisste in dieser Dimension noch lange den so liebgewonnenen Weckruf... „AZALEA!!!"

-Fortsetzung folgt-

Seepferd-chan: Waaah! Wie geil!!!! Ich kann nicht mehr, Griffithe sitzt im **_Faulen EI_**!!!!! HERRLICH!!!


	6. Nie wieder Instantsuppe!

_In diesem Teil verwendete neue Charaktere, die nicht mir gehören, sind aus One Piece entnommen._

**7.Kapitel Nie wieder Instantsuppe**

Kaum waren Seepferd-chan, Fried-chan, Taro, Guts, Griffith, Ryoga, Hiko, Kräutlein, Jiba und Orphen in der nächsten Dimension eingetrudelt, als ihnen auffiel, dass ihr Proviant vollständig leer gefressen war. Orphen hatte einen bedeutenden Teil dazu beigetragen. Keiner fand diese nahrungslose Situation sonderlich lustig und so versuchten sie, irgendwo Essen aufzutreiben. Missgestimmt schleppten sie sich durchs Land und das Knurren ihrer Mägen schwoll stetig an. Als Fried-chan und Seepferd-chan dann schließlich weinend zusammensanken, versuchte Jiba sie aufzumuntern: „Hey, es würde sowieso nur Instantsuppe geben!!" „Das wäre wenigstens etwas!!!", schnauzte Guts dazwischen und Hiko schluchzte ebenfalls erbärmlich: „Und me-hein Saaake ist aaalleheee!!!!"Schlimmer konnte es nicht kommen...

Oder eben doch. Ryoga fiel in eine Pfütze, riss Kräutlein mit, Jiba klemmte seinen Fuß in einem Schlagloch ein, Taro verhedderte sich in seinen Nylonstrumpfhosen, Hiko hing heulend mit seiner leeren Sakeflasche in einer Ecke, und Guts brach ausgehungert und kraftlos unter seinem Drachentöter zusammen und begrub Griffith und Orphen unter sich. Fried-chan und Seepferd-chan konnten sich vor Hunger kaum rühren und konnten daher nichts tun, als drei bärtige Idioten sie mit ihren Schwertern bedrohten. Und leider waren die ohnmächtige Frau in der Pfütze, ein im Schlagloch gefangener Dunkelelf, ein verhedderter Taro, ein deprimierter Hiko und ein von einem Muskelberg begrabener Schwertkämpfer, sowie der Muskelberg selbst und der platte Zauberer unter ihm nicht in der Lage, die Prinzessinnen zu retten. Wild quiekend startete P-chan einen wütenden Versuch, die drei Angreifer in die Flucht zu schlagen, aber irgendwie funktionierte das nicht so ganz.

Kurz davor, von den drei bärtigen Piraten ausgeraubt zu werden, schlug den Prinzessinnen ein Hauch von Zigarettenqualm entgegen. Einen Augenblick später flog einer der Piraten von einem heftigen Fußtritt getroffen ca. 100 Meter hinfort von der Stelle, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte. „Ist der COOOOOOL!!!", krächzte Fried-chan mit der letzten Kraft, die sie noch besaß, und blickte zu dem Blonden (mit der INTERESSANTEN Augenbraue) im schnieken Anzug empor.

„Finger weg von den Ladies! So behandelt man keine Damen!", mit diesen Worten beförderte der Unbekannte auch die anderen beiden Piraten mit einem Fußtritt beiseite. Dann kniete er sich zu den Prinzessinnen hinunter und ließ seinen Charme bis aufs Äußerste sprühen, als er sagte: „Tut mir leid, Ladies, dass die Kerle euch belästigt haben! Ist euch etwas passiert?"Alles was Seepferd-chan und Fried-chan noch herausbrachten, war ein klägliches „Hungaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!".

Der Unbekannte ließ sich nicht lange bitten und flößte den Ausgehungerten ein eigens gekochtes Mahl ein, das sie schnell wieder zu Kräften kommen ließ. Auch die Männer wurden vor dem Hungertod gerettet. Hikos Depressivität nahm jedoch kaum ab, weil der Unbekannte keinen Sake hatte. Der Lebensretter schien es ohnehin etwas eilig zu haben und noch bevor sich jemand bei ihm bedanken konnte, war er weggelaufen. „HEY!!!! WARTE!!! BLEIB DOCH STEHEN!!!", schrie Fried-chan ihm hinterher, doch er hörte sie nicht mehr. Daraufhin setzte Fried-chan sich zu Hiko und versank ebenfalls in tiefen Depressionen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurden sie schon wieder von Piraten angegriffen. Aber diesmal waren alle bis auf Hiko und Fried-chan (Und Griffith, der hatte sich mit dem Kamm in seinen Haaren verhakt und war jetzt sauer auf Guts, weil nur wegen dem seine Haare überhaupt zerstrubbelt worden waren) wieder auf dem Damm und konnten sich verteidigen. Als auch der letzte Pirat keinen Ton mehr von sich gab, fiel Kräutlein auf, dass Ryoga schon wieder fehlte. Das musste jetzt irgendjemand Fried-chan erzählen.

„War ja klar.", knurrte Guts noch, bevor er zum schwarzen Loch in der Erdatmosphäre hinüberschlich, das Hiko und Fried-chan in gemeinsamer Arbeit herstellten. Er legte Fried-chan eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte leise und bedächtig: „Hör mal, Fried-chan,... Ryoga ist weg...!"Langsam stand Fried-chan auf. Sie nickte ruhig und verstehend.

„RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" In einer Staubwolke raste Fried-chan davon. „RYOGAAAAAAA!!!! WO BIST DU??? P-CHAN!!!!!!!"

Derweil suchten auch die anderen nach dem orientierungslosen Kerl und stießen schließlich auf eine merkwürdige Truppe. Von Weitem sah es aus, als käme ihnen ein riesiges, grinsendes Maul entgegen, doch von Nahem erkannten sie, dass es ein paar Leute waren und unter ihnen ein Schwarzhaariger mit Strohhut wohl seine Begeisterung nicht anders ausdrücken konnte, als seinen Mund so weit wie nur irgends möglich aufzureißen.

„Habt ihr einen Kerl mit geflecktem Kopftuch bzw. ein kleines schwarzes Ferkel mit geflecktem Halstuch gesehen?", fragte Seepferd-chan, bevor ihr Blick auf einem Mann mit drei Schwertern und schwarzem Kopftuch, unter dem ein paar grüne Haare herauslugten, haften blieb. Dann stand sie direkt vor ihm und strahlte ihn an. „Wie heißt du?"Der Mann wirkte leicht überrascht. „Öhh... Lorenor Zorro...!"„Ohhh toll!!!", sagte Seepferd-chan mit glänzenden Augen und krallte sich an seinem Ärmel fest. „Du bist cool! Zeigst du mir deine Schwerter? Ich liebe Schwerter!"

Bereitwillig füllten die Fremden die Flasche von Hiko wieder mit Sake auf und auch er war von all seinen Sorgen befreit.

Brausend näherte sich eine Staubwolke. „Fried-chan kommt!", sagte Seepferd-chan und alle warfen sich von der Straße herunter. Keuchend kam Fried-chan zum Stehen. „Habt- ihr- mein- P-chan...", begann sie, dann erkannte sie ihre Gefährten. „Ach, ihr seid's! Habt ihr schon Ryoga gefund-", weiter kam sie nicht, denn mit dem Lächeln eines Prinzen kam der lebensrettende und so arg vermisste Koch auf sie zu. Auf dem Arm hatte er P-chan, ebenfalls so arg vermisst. „Ich heiße Sanji.", sagte er und überreichte ihr das Schwein. „Danke!", sagte Fried-chan zu Tränen gerührt.

„Bitte, Sanji! Komm mit mir mit, ja??!!", säuselte Fried-chan und blickte Sanji aus riesigen flehenden Augen an. „Aber gern!" „Hiyaaaaa!!! Ich geh schon mal vor, Seepferd-chan!! Nie wieder Instantnudelsuppe!!"Fried-chan rubbelte an ihrem Rückrufstein und teleportierte sich, Sanji, Guts, Ryoga, Kräutlein und Orphen in die nächste Dimension.

Seepferd-chan strahlte wieder Zorro an. „Duuu, Zorro? Du willst doch sicher mit uns reisen, oder? Ja? Ja?"Zorro überlegte kurz. „Na schön."

Jauchzend wechselte daraufhin auch Seepferd-chan mit Zorro, Griffith, Hiko, Taro und Jiba die Dimension.

-Fortsetzung folgt-

So, Taro ist jetzt auch vollständig wieder von der Partie. Hehe... Ich hab den armen Kerl einfach übersehen... Sorry, Taro!! Sei nicht böse!! (Ab jetzt immer einen Kessel mit heissem Wasser mit sich rumtrag)


	7. Wie benutzt man eine Zeitmaschine

_In diesem Teil verwendete neue Charaktere, die nicht mir gehören, sind aus Dragonball Z entnommen._

**8.Kapitel Wie benutzt man eine Zeitmaschine??**

„Irgendwie fehlt die Farbe in meinem Leben.", seufzte Fried-chan bedrückt, während sie ein herrliches Mahl von Sanji genoss. Seepferd-chan starrte sie verständnislos an. „Wieso? Ist doch alles wunderbar!!"Fried-chan zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte nur traurig: „Tja, ich weiß auch nicht... Guts, Ryoga, Kräutlein, Orphen und Sanji sind ja wirklich super, aber da fehlt doch noch was! Es ist alles so farblos hier!!"Seepferd-chan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich versteh echt nicht, was du meinst!"Schweigend mampften sie weiter. Sie hätten wirklich keinen besseren Koch als Sanji bekommen können.

Schließlich stand Seepferd-chan auf. „Lasst uns mal ein bisschen in dieser Dimension rumrennen. Bis jetzt hab ich noch nix gesehen, als komische Dinosaurier. Hier muss doch noch was anderes sein!!"Also brachen Seepferd-chan, Fried-chan, Griffith, Guts, Hiko, Orphen, Ryoga, Jiba, Kräutlein, Zorro, Sanji und Taro auf, um sich umzusehen. Querfeldein, einfach der Nase nach, stießen sie irgendwann auf eine Großstadt. Fliegende Autos, Häuser mit bemerkenswerter Architektur und massenweise Hackfressen brachten Guts, Griffith, Hiko und Jiba völlig aus der Fassung. Ängstlich versteckten sie sich hinter Fried-chan und Zorro, der furchtlos voran schritt. „Ihr seid peinlich!!", motzte Fried-chan, besonders an Guts gewandt, bei dem die Versteckaktion noch mehr als nur grausig lächerlich wirkte.

Lange brauchten die armen Kerle sich nicht fürchten, denn dann standen sie vor einem großen Haus, das aussah wie eine Halbkugel. „Capsule Cooperation"stand in großen Lettern vorn über der Hauswand. Ein Gebrüll schallte ihnen entgegen. „ONNA!!! WO IST MEIN ESSEN???"

Fasziniert sahen Fried-chan und Seepferd-chan zu, wie ein Mann das Haus verließ und sich suchend umsah. Seine schwarzen Haare standen senkrecht in die Höhe und sein enger Kampfanzug ergänzte sein Abbild zu einer traumähnlichen Erscheinung.

„ER GEHÖRT MIR!!!!!!!!"Gleichzeitig schrieen Seepferd-chan und Fried-chan auf und rannten auf den Mann zu. Verdutzt stand er da, an jeder Seite hing eine der Prinzessinnen an seinem Arm und strahlte ihn an. Eine Frau kam um die Ecke und blieb kurz wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie hatte blaues Haar und war zweifelsohne hübsch. Wie eine Furie wetzte sie auf den hilflosen Mann zu und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. „VEGETA!! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN!!! UND DAS VOR UNSEREM HAUS!!!"Vegeta stand da, nicht minder entsetzt als die Prinzessinnen. „Onna, hör zu, diese Mädchen...", versuchte er die Lage zu erklären, doch die Frau fiel ihm ins Wort. „Jaja, natürlich!! Sie sind jünger als ich, nicht wahr?? Jünger und schöner!! Alles klar! Ich bin nicht mehr gut genug für den Herrn Prinzen!! Der Herr Prinz hat ja auch nur ein Kind mit der wertlosen Onna Bulma!!"

Ruckartig ließen die Prinzessinnen Vegeta los. „SCHEISSE!! Er hat schon eine andere?? VERDAMMT!!!"Sie wandten sich an Bulma. „Sorry, wir dachten, er wär noch frei. Das ist unsere Schuld!"Bulma entspannte sich. „Ach, so ist das! Na gut, tschuldigung, Vegeta!"

Fried-chan und Seepferd-chan fluchten leise vor sich hin. Bulma lud die ganze Gefolgschaft zu einem Kaffee ein und dankend nahmen sie an. Orphen war erst bei seinem achten Stück Kuchen, als ein seltsames Gerät direkt über dem Garten erschien und langsam landete. Bulma stand auf. „Oh, das ist Trunks, mein Sohn! Er kommt uns mit meiner Zeitmaschine aus der Zukunft besuchen!"Die Prinzessinnen verschluckten sich. „Dein Sohn mit VEGETA??"Bulma nickte.

Die Luke der Zeitmaschine öffnete sich. Seepferd-chan und Fried-chan wollten sich sofort auf den Herauskommenden stürzen, um ihn zu ergattern, doch plötzlich krachte Fried-chan zu Boden. Geblendet von einem pinken Haarschopf waren ihre Sinne kurz außer Gefecht gesetzt. Und schon hatte Seepferd-chan gewonnen. „VERFLUCHT!!", brüllte Fried-chan und schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden. „Seepferd-chan hat den SOHN VON VEGETA!!!"

Im Verwirrtsein stand der Sohn seinem Vater in nichts nach und nahm verlegen die Gratulationen seiner Mutter entgegen. Bulma nahm ihn in den Arm. „Na, da hast du endlich die Richtige gefunden!! Werde mit ihr glücklich!!"Resigniert zertrümmerte Fried-chan den Mond und rannte zu Guts, um sich trösten zu lassen.

„Dreht doch mal ein paar Runden mit der Zeitmaschine, ihr zwei!", meinte Bulma gutgelaunt und scheuchte Seepferd-chan und Trunks in das Gerät. „Soweit ich weiß, habe ich sie jetzt soweit verbessert, dass sich die Speicherkapazität der Batterie vervielfacht hat! Also kurvt ruhig ein bisschen durch die Geschichte!!"Sie schlug die Luke zu und aktivierte von außen den Timechanger. Sie winkte ihnen noch einmal kurz zu, bevor die Zeitmaschine sich in Luft auflöste.

Deprimiert starrte Fried-chan in die Ferne, von Guts Mantel tröstend umwickelt. „Mir fehlt die Farbe im Leben!"

Und die Farbe kam. Und sie flog ihr direkt vor die Füße. Etwas Grünes prallte unmittelbar vor ihr auf und blieb reglos liegen. Fried-chan quiekte auf. „Was ist das denn???"„EIN ALIEN!!", brüllte Hiko und sprang entsetzt zurück. Bulma schien wenig geschockt. „Och, das ist doch bloß Piccolo! ... Hhm... er scheint verletzt zu sein."Fried-chan war sofort zur Stelle. „Guck mal, guck mal, er ist grün!! Er hat lange spitze Ohren!!! Er hat spitze Eckzähne!!! Er hat Antennen!!! Er ist verletzt!! ... ER IST VERLETZT!! ORPHEN!!! JIBA!!! MACHT IHN HEILE!!! ZAUBERT!!! LOS!!!"

Während Fried-chan sich an den geheilten Piccolo, den übrigens ein Trümmerteil des Mondes vom Himmel gefegt hatte, krallte und begeistert seine Schuhe begutachtete, kamen Seepferd-chan und Trunks von ihrer Tour zurück. Irgendetwas hatte Seepferd-chan im Gepäck. Strahlend stiegen die beiden aus der Zeitmaschine. „Das war toll!", verkündete Seepferd-chan. „Wir sind nicht nur durch die Zeit, sondern auch quer durch die Galaxie gegurkt!! Und guck mal, Fried-chan! Ich hab dir was mitgebracht!"Sie zeigte Fried-chan, was sie im Gepäck hatte. Die zuckte kurz zurück. „Was – ist - das ?"

Seepferd-chan schien zu verstehen. „Warte kurz!!"Sie rannte ins Haus und kam mit einem Rasierapparat zurück. Sie werkelte an dem Mitbringsel herum und präsentierte es dann wieder Fried-chan. „Guck!! Jetzt sieht er fast aus die Vegeta! Er ist nämlich der Vater!" Fried-chans Augen leuchteten. „Ohhh, DANKE, SEEPFERD-CHAN!!! Ohne Bart sieht's wirklich fast aus, wie Vegeta!!"

Nach einem langen, rührenden Abschied, der Dragonball Z sehr gerecht wurde, machten sich Seepferd-chan, Fried-chan, Guts, Griffith, Ryoga, Hiko, Kräutlein, Jiba, Orphen, Zorro, Sanji, Taro, Piccolo, Trunks und König Vegeta auf den Weg in die nächste Dimension. ES LEBE DER RÜCKRUFSTEIN!!!

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	8. Der Fluch der Somas

_Anmerkung: Man kann nie genug Männer haben!!_

_In diesem Teil verwendete neue Charaktere, die nicht mir gehören, sind aus Fruits Basket entnommen._

**9.Kapitel Der Fluch der Somas**

Um einiges besser gelaunt als noch am Anfang des letzten Kapitels marschierten die Prinzessinnen und ihre 13-köpfige Gefolgschaft durch eine Dimension, die sehr nach Japan aussah.

Noch während Fried-chan und Seepferd-chan überlegten, vielleicht einfach die Dimension wieder zu wechseln, weil es hier so unspektakulär aussah, hörten sie ein Geschrei nicht weit entfernt. Aufgeregt rannten sie dem Tumult entgegen. Zwei Gestalten kämpften ganz offensichtlich miteinander. Doch als sie in Sichtweite waren, bekam Fried-chan urplötzlich einen Schreikrampf und stürzte Hals über Kopf davon. Seepferd-chan überwand sich und näherte sich weiter den beiden Kämpfenden. Denn sie hatte gesehen, dass einer von ihnen zwar grauenhaft aussah, der andere jedoch umso besser. Da Fried-chans Männer hinter eben dieser hinterher rannten und versuchten, sie wieder einzufangen und zu beruhigen, war die Gruppe wieder einmal vollständig getrennt. Interessiert stellte sich Seepferd-chan also neben die beiden Jungen, die sich immer noch gegenseitig verprügelten und fragte lächelnd: „Was macht ihr da?"Die Jungen hielten inne. „Was fragst du so blöd?? Wir kämpfen, was sonst??", schnauzte der gutaussehende Junge mit den orangen Haaren gereizt. Der Grauhaarige, den man nur an der fehlenden Oberweite als männliches Wesen identifizieren konnte, wies den anderen tadelnd an: „Sei nicht so frech zu Fremden, Baka-Neko!!!"„Halt's Maul, verfluchte Ratte!!", keifte der Hübsche. Seepferds Begeisterung stieg an. „Jaah, weiter so, Baka-Neko!!"Besagter „Baka-Neko"stand augenblicklich und giftsprühend vor ihr. „NENN MICH NICHT SO!!"„Aber verfluchte Ratte hat doch gesagt, du heißt so!!", sagte Seepferd-chan unschuldig und blickte ihn mit blanken, großen Äuglein an, als könne sie kein Wässerchen trüben. Jetzt stand auch „die verfluchte Ratte"vor Seepferd-chan. „NENN MICH NICHT SO!!"

Hilflos sah Seepferd-chan von einem zum anderen. „Aber...aber..."Die Ratte fasste sich wieder. „Ich heiße Yuki Soma und das ist Kyo Soma."Jetzt war Seepferd-chan wieder glücklich. „Kyo, komm mit mir miiit!!", rief sie und warf sich dem Verdutzten an den Hals.

„KJYAAAAAAAH!!"

In Seepferd-chans Armen lag eine Katze. „WO IST KYO???"Yuki räusperte sich. „Also... ähm... weißt du... das ist so...", begann er. Die Katze wand sich aus Seepferd-chans Armen. „Könntest du mich loslassen??"„KJYAAAAAAAH!!! Die Katze spricht!! Moment!! Bist du Kyo?? Bist du auch in eine verzauberte Quelle gefallen, wie Taro?"„Häh? Was für eine Quelle?"„Aber ich hab dich doch gar nicht nass gemacht!!"„Wovon redest du, komisches Mädchen??", motzte Kyo und sprang auf den Boden. Yuki fuhr fort mit seiner Erklärung: „Wir gehören einer Familie an, in der einige Mitglieder verflucht sind. Wenn uns eine Person anderen Geschlechts umarmt, dann verwandeln wir uns in eines der zwölf chinesischen Tierkreiszeichen, außer Kyo, der ist als Katze der Außenseiter."„Eeecht?", staunte Seepferd-chan begeistert. „Yuki-kun, ich tu das jetzt wirklich nur ungern, aber ich bin einfach neugierig!"Mit diesen Worten umarmte sie ihn und mit einem „Puff"verwandelte er sich in eine Ratte. Seepferd-chan lachte. „Es funktioniert!! Ist das witzig!!"„Wer bist du überhaupt??", fragte Kyo jetzt. „Ich hab dich erst für Toru gehalten, aber das bist du wohl nicht!"„Nein, ich bin Seepferd-chan!! Ich will dich mitnehmen, in meine Dimension!" „HÄH??"

Währenddessen floh Fried-chan noch, bevor sie geräuschvoll über eine Unebenheit im Boden stolperte und flach auf den Boden knallte. Ein ersticktes „Wähähähäää..."bewies, dass sie noch lebte. „Armes Mädchen.", hörte sie eine Stimme über sich. „Vielleicht sollte man ihr helfen." Fried-chan konnte nichts sagen. Sie versuchte, den Kopf anzuheben, doch stattdessen fiel sie vor Anstrengung in Ohnmacht.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, lag sie in einem Bett. Jemand saß neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl. Sie öffnete die Augen- „Wo... Wer..."

Kaum sah sie „Wo"und vor allem „Wer", fiel sie wieder in Ohnmacht. Bevor die Schwärze sie einhüllte, bildete sich noch ein einziges Wort leuchtend und blinkend in ihrem Kopf: „BOAAAAH!!!"

Als sie zum zweiten Mal die Augen öffnete, saß „Wer"immer noch auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett. „Bleibst du diesmal wach?", fragte er. Um ehrlich zu sein war Fried-chan sich da nicht ganz sicher, denn schon begann die Ohnmacht wieder an ihrem Bewusstsein zu nagen. Jemand betrat das Zimmer. „Ist sie aufgewacht??", fragte eine unbekümmerte Stimme. „Jetzt reicht es!!", schrie Fried-chans Ohnmacht empört. „Jetzt komm ich wieder!!"„Moment!!", rief „Wer"und leerte einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser über Fried-chans Kopf. Die Ohnmacht gab sich geschlagen. „Ich bin Hatori Soma. Ich bin Arzt.", sagte „Wer". Fried-chan hatte die Bettdecke bis zu den Augen hochgezogen und starrte Hatori ängstlich an. Ein Auge des schönsten aller Doktoren der Welt war von kurzen schwarzen Haaren verdeckt. Doch so schön er auch war, Hatori wirkte verschlossen und nachdenklich.

Der Besitzer der unbekümmerten Stimme von gerade trat an das Bett. „Ich bin Shigure Soma! Mir gehört dieses Haus! Ich hab dich draußen auf der Straße gefunden! Du warst ohnmächtig!"Seine Haare waren länger als Hatoris und zerzauster. Kleine Sternchen und Blümchen umschwirrten sein göttergleiches Gesicht, als er Fried-chan anlächelte.

„Ho, ho, ho!!", ertönte ein lautes Lachen und eine kranke Hintergrundmusik sorgte für heillose Verwirrung bei Fried-chan und ein entnervtes Seufzen bei Hatori. „Seit wann bist du denn hier, Ayame?", fragte er und drehte sich zu dem Neuankömmling um. Fried-chan richtete sich auf, um ihn ebenfalls ansehen zu können. „WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Ein... ein..."„Ein KAISER!!", ergänzte Ayame. „Ho, ho, ho!!"

Hatori winkte beruhigend ab. „Keine Angst, Ayame ist immer so. Und dass er Kleider anzieht.. Also..."„Ich bin entrüstet!!", jodelte Ayame und warf seine langen weißen Haare über die Schulter. „Das steht mir doch, nicht wahr, Gure-san??"„Aber natürlich!!", säuselte Shigure. „Aus diesem Grund liebe ich dich doch, Aya!!"Von Blumen, Sternen und schimmernden Farben umgeben, fielen sie einander in die Arme.

„Habt doch Mitleid mit dem armen Mädchen! Was soll sie denn denken?", murmelte Hatori zermürbt. Ayame ließ von Shigure ab. „Aber natürlich, Hatori!! Ho, ho, ho! ... Wer ist das Mädchen überhaupt???" „Das ist... also... ähm...", sagte Hatori mit vorstellender Geste. „Wie heißt du überhaupt, Mädchen?" Fried-chan lugte verschüchtert unter der Bettdecke hervor. „Fried-chan!", hauchte sie ängstlich. „Sprich doch lauter! Ich versteh ja gar nichts! Ho, ho, ho!! Nicht so schüchtern!!", verkündete Ayame mit trötender Musikhinterlegung. „FRIED-CHAN!!", sagte sie jetzt lauter und arbeitete sich aus der Decke. „Prinzessin Fried-chan!! Ich komme aus einer anderen Dimension!!"Ayame nickte wissend. „Ja, ja, so was ähnliches habe ich früher auch jedem erzählt, der es wissen wollte. Ich durfte deswegen meine langen Haare auch in der Schule behalten." „Aber ich meine das ernst!", sagte Fried-chan und sah hilfesuchend Hatori an. Der zog die Augenbrauen hoch und meinte: „So, so. Vielleicht sollte ich dich noch unter Beobachtung lassen. Dein Kopf scheint unter den Nachwirkungen deines Sturzes zu leiden!" „Nein! Ich meine... Ja!! Von mir aus, ...aber ich sage die Wahrheit! Ehrlich!!"

In diesem Moment stürmte ein Pulk von sieben Männern herein. „Wehe, ihr habt Fried-chan etwas angetan, ihr Bastarde!!"Fried-chan sprang vom Bett. „Ihr seid's, Jungs!! Hurrah!"Keuchend knubbelten sich Guts, Ryoga, Kräutlein, Orphen, Sanji, Piccolo und König Vegeta in den Raum. Entsetzt sprangen Shigure und Ayame zur Seite. „Alles in Ordnung, mir geht's gut!", beruhigte Fried-chan ihre Männer. „Das sind Hatori, Shigure und Ayame. Die sind nicht böse!"

In der Zwischenzeit war Seepferd-chan in eine weitere Person gelaufen, die die unendliche Schönheit eines Mannes verkörperte. Es war ein Junge mit schwarz-weißen Haaren und langem Mantel. „Ich heiße Hatsuharu.", sagte er, nachdem er Seepferd-chan wieder auf die Beine geholfen hatte. „Entschuldigung, dass ich dich umgeworfen habe."„Aber das macht doch nichts!!", verkündete Seepferd-chan strahlend. „Ich verzeihe dir, wenn du mit mir mit kommst!! Nicht weit, nur in die nächsten paar Dimensionen!" „Öööhhh..."„Oh, danke schön!! Kyo kommt auch mit!!"

Fried-chan und Seepferd-chan trafen sich im Haus der Somas wieder, wo sich jetzt sämtliche Männer der Prinzessinnen und die fünf schönen Somas, sowie das Grauen namens Yuki aufhielten und den Kühlschrank leer futterten. Kräutlein hatte unheimlich viel Spaß dabei, sich mit kaltem Wasser zu übergießen und am laufenden Bande Yuki um den Hals zu fallen. Heulend suchte dieser, nachdem er sich mindestens zwölfmal in eine Ratte und wieder zurück verwandelt hatte, bei Toru Honda Schutz. Toru war ein liebes Mädchen, das nicht müde wurde, immer wieder in den Supermarkt zu laufen, um den Kühlschrank wieder aufzufüllen. Sanji und Hatori verstanden sich ausgezeichnet. Zorro schlug vor, Sanji die Haare schwarz zu färben, um die Ähnlichkeit der Frisuren zu unterstreichen, doch davon war Sanji nicht sehr angetan. Auch Fried-chan war dagegen und darum ließ Zorro es bleiben. Jiba lieferte sich ein Kämpfchen mit Kyo und Seepferd-chan saß daneben und weinte vor Glückseligkeit bei diesem Anblick. Guts, Ayame und Shigure saßen in einer Ecke und unterhielten sich leise.

Hatsuharu lernte von Hiko gerade geheime Schwerttechniken, als König Vegeta mit einem lautem „Pardauz"zu Boden fiel. Orphen sprang jubelnd auf. „HAHAAAA!!! ICH HAB'S DOCH GEWUSST!! NIEMAND SCHLÄGT MICH IM WETTSPACHTELN!! NICHT EINMAL SAIYAJINS!!! ICH BIN DER GRÖSSTE!!!"

Wenig später wirbelte Ayame zu Fried-chan herüber, Blümchen umschwebten sein Antlitz und seine gelben Augen glänzten. „Ho, ho, ho!!! Guts hat uns von dir und euren Reisen erzählt und wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir mit wollen."Seepferd-chan stellte sich hinzu. „Wer? Wer will mit?"Ayame riss Shigure und Hatori, der mitten in ein Gespräch mit Sanji verstrickt war, an sich. „Wir!! Das Flowery-Gigolo-Trio!! Ho, ho, ho!!"Fried-chan sprang viereckig im Kreis herum. Seepferd-chan machte mit, denn schließlich hatte sie auch allen Grund, sich zu freuen. Sie würde Kyo und Hatsuharu mitnehmen und wenn Fried-chan nicht von Shigure, Ayame und Hatori abgelenkt worden wäre, hatte sie das niemals einfach so zugelassen.

Und so endete das Abenteuer in dieser Dimension mit einer hübschen Hausparty und satt und glücklich konnten die Prinzessinnen und ihre Männer in die nächste Dimension wechseln.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	9. Das Land der unbegrenzten Schönheit

_In diesem Teil verwendete neue Charaktere, die nicht mir gehören, sind aus Fushigi Yuugi entnommen._

**10.Kapitel Das Land der unbegrenzten Schönheit**

„Das is ja mal wieder eine altmodische Dimension...", murmelte Seepferd-chan und besah sich die Gebäude des alten Chinas. „Aber warum sind wir an einem anderen Ort rausgekommen, als Fried-chan? Wo sind sie und ihre Jungs abgeblieben? Sie wird verhungern, ich habe das Essen!"Sie beschloss, in die nächste Stadt zu gehen und dort nach Fried-chan zu fragen.

Fried-chan hatte den denkbar klügsten Ort ausgewählt, um in der nächsten Dimension zu landen: Der Kopf des Kaisers von Kounan. Dieser war ziemlich überrascht. „Miaka, bist du's?"Er fing Fried-chan mit den Armen auf und sah sie an. „Nein, du bist nicht Miaka. Wer bist du und was wolltest du auf meinem Kopf? Und wer sind die Männer, die hier im Thronsaal verteilt rumliegen?" Fried-chan bekam zunächst kein Wort heraus. Geblendet von der Schönheit des jungen Herrschers mit den langen schwarzen Haaren starrte sie ihn eine Zeit lang nur bewundernd an. Der Kaiser räusperte sich und Fried-chan wurde rot. „Ähhm... tschuldigung... Ich... also... Lasst Ihr mich runter, Majestät?" Noch bevor der Kaiser dieser Bitte nachgehen konnte, wurde Fried-chan von Soldaten aus seinen Armen gerissen und fortgezerrt. „Moment!", rief der Kaiser, doch die Soldaten schafften Fried-chan und ihre Männer in den Kerker.

Seepferd-chan marschierte mit weit geöffneten Ohren durch eine große Stadt und forderte auch ihre Männer auf, sich umzusehen. Schließlich hörte sie, wie zwei Frauen sich unterhielten. „Hast du gehört? Das Mädchen, das sich auf den Kopf des Kaisers gesetzt hat, wurde in den tiefsten Kerker gesteckt! Der Hauptmann war außer sich!"„Wirklich?? Sie hat sich auf den Kopf des Kaisers gesetzt? Unglaublich! Dazu gehört Mut! Das würde ich auch gern mal machen!"

Seepferd-chan zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Auf den Kopf des Kaisers gesetzt? Das konnte nur Fried-chan sein. Der fiel auch immer neuer Schwachsinn ein. Sie trommelte ihre Männer zusammen und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss.

Fried-chan saß beleidigt in ihrer Zelle. So was blödes. Das hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gewollt. Eingekerkert im tiefsten Verlies des Schlosses, das dem schönsten Kaiser der Weltgeschichte gehörte. Warum hatte sie auch unbedingt auf seinem Kopf landen müssen? Und jetzt war sie auch noch in einer Einzelzelle! Wo auch immer ihre Männer sein mochten, sie waren sicher vollkommen verängstigt...

Na ja, ganz Unrecht hatte sie da ja nicht... Ayame und König Vegeta hatten wirklich Angst. Ayame vor dem Dreck und König Vegeta vor der Dunkelheit. Guts schlug mit seinem Drachentöter auf die Türe ein und Orphen feuerte ihn an. Doch die Tür wollte einfach nicht nachgeben. Piccolo saß meditierend in einer Ecke und Ryoga rüttelte an den Gitterstäben vom Fenster. Sanji warf einen Blick durch die Stäbe nach draußen und beschloss, Ryoga davon zu überzeugen, dass es keinen Sinn machte, im höchsten Zimmer des Kerkers aus dem Fenster zu springen. Shigure rannte im Kreis herum und heulte an einem fort „Oh, Fried-chan wird bestimmt gehängt!!", Hatori füllte gerade Beruhigungsmittel in eine Spritze und Kräutlein stürzte sich, nach Hatoris Anweisung, auf Shigure, um ihn ruhig zu stellen.

Fried-chan war gerade dabei, sich mit einem Löffel den Weg in die Freiheit zu graben, als sich die Tür ihres Verlieses öffnete. Herein kam der Kaiser. Fried-chan warf den Löffel beiseite und deckte hastig den Tunnel mit einem magischen Tarn-Lappen zu. „Hallo-ho, Majestät!!", sagte sie winkend und strahlte den verdutzt dreinblickenden Herrscher an. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass Ihr eine weniger gute Laune zeigen würdet.", sagte er. „So etwas vermag mir doch nicht die Laune zu verderben", sagte Fried-chan. „Und noch hab ich auch keinen Hunger. Dann gibt es also auch noch nichts zu fürchten."Der Kaiser schien nicht überzeugt zu sein. „Es tut mir sehr leid, dass Ihr in diesen Kerker geworfen wurdet. Ich habe den Befehl dazu nicht erteilt... Ich werde Euch hier raus verhelfen, wenn Ihr wollt."Fried-chan winkte ab. „Ach, Unsinn, Majestät, dann bekommt Ihr bloß Schwierigkeiten. Macht euch keine Umstände."„Mein Name ist Hotohori.", sagte der Kaiser. „Morgen ist die Gerichtsverhandlung. Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr nicht fliehen wollt?"„Ja, ja. Ich werde die Verhandlung schon überstehen. Nur eine Bitte habe ich an Euch, Majestät Hotohori! Gebt meinen Begleitern genug zu Essen, ja?" Hotohori nickte. „Selbstverständlich. Soviel sie wollen."Er drehte sich um und ging durch die Tür nach draußen.

Fried-chan biss auf einen magischen Zorn-Lappen. „Wäähäähäähää... Ich kann doch diesem Traum von Hotohori keine Schwierigkeiten machen!! Sonst hätte ich doch angenommen! Aber... Ich bin schon mit schlimmerem fertig geworden, als mit einer Gerichtsverhandlung. Jawohl!!"

Seepferd-chan lief über das Land zu der Stadt, wo sich das Schloss des Kaisers befinden sollte. Sie wusste, dass Fried-chan nicht mehr lange ohne Essen aushalten würde. Sie sah das Bild schon vor sich: Fried-chan, die auf der Suche nach Nahrung durch die Kerker streifte und jedem, ob Häftling oder Wache, das Blut aussaugte...

Der nächste Tag brach an und die Gerichtsverhandlung begann. Fried-chan war mies gelaunt. Man hatte ihr Äpfel und Tomaten vorsetzen wollen und nachdem sie in ihrer Zelle herumrandaliert hatte, weil sie beides verachtete, hatte man sie gefesselt. Und als sie dann noch versucht hatte, die Wachen zu beißen, hatte man ihr zusätzlich einen Maulkorb verpasst. Jetzt war sie hungrig und durstig und ihr war kalt. Ihre Männer waren angekettet in einem Sicherheitskäfig gefangen, um bei der Verhandlung zusehen zu können. Hotohori hatte auf einem Thron Platz genommen und ein paar Richter saßen auf mächtigen Stühlen vor Fried-chans Anklagestuhl. Ein Richter erhob sich und las von einer großen Schriftrolle vor: „Angeklagte Fried-chan, sie sind angeklagt, sich ohne Erlaubnis auf den Kopf des hochwohlgeborenen Kaisers Hotohori gesetzt zu haben."„Ich hab mich nicht auf ihn gesetzt, ich bin auf ihn drauf gefallen!!!", rief Fried-chan. „Wir haben ihnen nicht das Wort erteilt!", schnauzte der Richter und las weiter: „Da es ihnen als niederer Bürger ohnehin nicht erlaubt wäre, den Kaiser zu berühren, da dies nur dem Adel vorbehalten ist, schlägt das Gericht die Höchststrafe vor: Tod."

Hotohori sprang auf, doch Fried-chan war schneller: „Wie? Das ist dem Adel vorbehalten?? Ich bin Prinzessin!! Reicht das nicht??? Höh??? Ich darf mich hinsetzen, wo ich will!! Auch wenn es der Kopf eines wunderschönen Kaisers ist!! Jawohl!! Erst lasst ihr mich in diesem scheiß Kellerloch fast verhungern und dann beleidigt ihr mich auch noch??? Was soll das, höh??? Ich will sofort meinen Anwalt sprechen und überhaupt!! Ihr könnt mich mal! Niemand verurteilt mich zum Tode!! Ich habe zehn Männer zu versorgen! Und Seepferd-chan wird euch die Hölle heiß machen, wenn sie hiervon erfährt!!! Und jetzt lasst mich auf der Stelle frei, sonst hetz ich Guts auf euch, ihr Bratärsche!!!!"

Die Richter schwiegen, die Zuschauer schwiegen, Hotohori schwieg. Fried-chan keuchte. Der oberste Richter kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ihr seid Prinzessin? Könnt ihr das beweisen, Fried-chan?" „Und ob!", sagte Fried-chan und griff nach ihrer Brieftasche. „Hier! Mein Ausweis. Und da steht es, schwarz auf grün: PRINZESSIN!!!"Das Gesicht des Richters hellte sich auf. „Oh, super! Majestät Hotohori, sie sind längst überfällig, endlich zu heiraten! Heiraten sie doch diese wunderhübsche Prinzessin und wir haben eine Sorge weniger!"Hotohori wurde abwechselnd weiß und rot. Fried-chan rasselte begeistert mit ihren Ketten. „Ich liebe Hochzeiten!! Drinks für alle!! Wie heißt denn die Prinzessin?"... „Ihr seid gemeint, Fried-chan!", wisperte ihr einer aus der Menge der Zuschauer zu. „Äh? Ich???"

Seepferd-chan stürmte in den Gerichtssaal. „HURRAAAAH!!! ICH BIN DAAAAAH!!! HABT IHR ETWA SCHON ANGEFANGEN???"Fried-chan wollte ihr entgegenlaufen und riss sich dabei fast die Arme aus. „SEEPFERD-CHAN!! ICH HAB SO HUNGER!!"Seepferd-chan rannte zu ihr hin und tröstete sie. „Nicht weinen, Fried-chan, hier hast du einen Keks!"Sie ließ Zorro Fried-chans Ketten durchhacken und sah sich um. „Ist schon alles vorbei, hier?"Fried-chan nickte. „Ja, die Verhandlung ist um. Ich wollte gerade den Kaiser heiraten, glaub ich."„Häh? Der, bei dem du dich auf den Kopf gesetzt hast?"„Ja, aber das war aus Versehen! Ehrlich!!" „Erzähl mir nix, ich wette, du willst den Kerl haben!! Zeig mal her, den Kaiser! Ist der wenigstens hübsch?"Fried-chan deutete auf Hotohori, der verwirrt zu ihnen hinunterstarrte. Seepferd-chan nickte anerkennend. „Wenn du schon dabei warst, ihn zu heiraten, dann gönne ich ihn dir mal ohne großes Gemotze. Nimm ihn mit."Fried-chan jauchzte. „Hurrah! Danke, Seepferd-chan!! Hotohori!! Komm!! Ich will dich meinem Vater vorstellen!! Wir müssen nur vorher noch durch ein paar Dimensionen reisen..."

Fried-chan befreite ihre Männer aus dem Käfig und die ganze Truppe, inklusive Hotohori, marschierte aus dem Gericht heraus. Fried-chan verspachtelte ein Mahl, das Sanji über einem Lagerfeuer zubereitete und war wieder vollkommen glücklich. Seepferd-chan sah Hotohori an und sagte: „Diese Dimension scheint vielversprechend zu sein. Ich verlasse sie nicht, bevor ich auch noch einen Mann für mich gefunden habe."„Okay!", sagte Fried-chan mampfend und beschloss, auch noch ein bis zwei zusätzliche Männer aufzutreiben.

Sie hatten Glück, dass sie das Lagerfeuer direkt vor dem Schloss angezündet hatten, denn kaum hatte Orphen das Essen verputzt, das Fried-chan übrig gelassen hatte, rannte schreiend ein Mann auf sie zu. „Wir werden angegriffen! Ein riesiges Heer kommt direkt auf die Stadt zu!"Hotohori sprang auf. „Ich muss die anderen Suzaku-Seishi holen!"„Die was, bitte???", fragte Piccolo. „Die Suzaku-Seishi!!", wiederholte Hotohori. „Wenn ich euch das jetzt erklären soll, sitzen wir noch morgen hier! Aber sie sind auf jeden Fall stark! Ich wette, Nakago steckt hinter diesem Angriff. Er ist Seiryuu-Seishi, also gehört er zu den Feinden der Suzaku-Seishi."„Aha", sagten Fried-chan und Seepferd-chan, ohne etwas verstanden zu haben. „Dann hol doch die Suzaku-Dingsbums", sagte Kyo. „Wir helfen außerdem auch", ergänzte Kräutlein.

Hotohori trieb die restlichen sechs Suzaku-Seishi auf. Fried-chan und Seepferd-chan waren begeistert. Eine solche Auswahl hatten sie nicht erwartet. Sie waren schon dabei, Verhandlungen um die Schönsten zu beginnen, als sie mitgezerrt wurden, um sich vor dem Stadttor an der Schlacht zu beteiligen. „Ich will Tamahome!", verkündete Seepferd-chan, während sie liefen und warf dem unverschämt gutaussehenden Mann mit den zerzausten, halblangen Haaren fieberhafte Blicke zu. „Krieg ich dann Chichiri?", fragte Fried-chan und wies auf den Mann, der kurze blonde Haare hatte, mit einem Zöpfchen am Hinterkopf und einem fächerartigen langen Pony. „Na, schön", meinte Seepferd-chan. „Ich will noch Tasuki!" „Kommt nicht in Frage!"„Nuriko?"„Nein!!"„Menno!"

Guts, Griffith, Ryoga, Kräutlein, Hiko, Jiba, Orphen, Zorro, Sanji, Taro, Piccolo, Trunks, König Vegeta, Kyo, Hatsuharu und die Suzaku-Seishi stürzten sich ins Gefecht. Shigure, Ayame und Hatori setzten sich abseits ins Gras und „bewachten die Vorräte". Die Prinzessinnen aber wollten ebenfalls mit kämpfen. Seepferd-chan setzte mit ihrer „Chi-Attacke"(Also, die geht folgendermaßen: Man stellt sich vor den Gegner, tritt in die Luft, sagt dabei „Chi"und fällt dann um.) schon die ersten Gegner außer Gefecht, doch Fried-chan stand wie angewurzelt vor dem Schlachtfeld. „Was ist los? Hilf gefälligst, Fried-chan!!", rief Seepferd-chan und winkte. Fried-chan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich _kann _nicht gegen _ihn_ kämpfen!!" Verwirrt folgte Seepferd-chan ihrem Blick und seufzte tief. „Fried-chan", sagte sie und hob den Zeigefinger. „So schön er auch sein mag, er ist unser Feind! Also bekämpf ihn!" Fried-chan schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Können wir uns nicht einfach alle lieb haben??"„Sag das denen!", murrte Seepferd-chan. „Okay!"Fried-chan rannte durch die Menge auf den blonden Schönling mit dem wallenden Haar (Zitat Miaka in Band 2; Seite 88) und den blauen Augen zu. Dumm war nur, dass Hotohori gerade dabei war, ihn anzugreifen. Kurzentschlossen warf Fried-chan sich dazwischen und rief: „NEEEEEIIIIIIIN!!!"Beide hielten im Angriff inne. Fried-chan sah von einem zum anderen. „Wollen wir nicht lieber zusammen einen trinken, als zu kämpfen?"

Der blonde Schönling mit dem wallenden Haar, der unter dem Namen Nakago bekannt war, schickte seine Soldaten nach Hause. Die Prinzessinnen, ihre Männer, die Suzaku-Seishi und Nakago gingen in Hotohoris Schloss und plünderten den Weinkeller. Nur Chiriko musste ins Bett gehen, weil der noch zu klein zum Saufen war.

Fried-chan nutzte die Gelegenheit, Tamahome mit Seepferd-chan zu verkuppeln, denn schließlich hatte Seepferd-chan sie ja vor dem Tod bewahrt und ihr Hotohori gegeben. Die Frage, wo Miaka sich die ganze Zeit aufhielt und warum sie nicht eingriff, als Tamahome Seepferd-chan versprach, sie niemals zu verlassen, lässt sich so einfach wie sinnlos beantworten: Sie war gerade mit Kouji unterwegs und heiratete ihn später in Frankreich... Leuchtet ein, oder?? Jedenfalls hatte Nakago nach dem zwölften Schälchen Sake ein Turnier um Fried-chans Gunst mit Hotohori und Chichiri begonnen und erst nachdem Fried-chan sich weinend dazwischen geworfen und erklärt hatte, sie wolle doch sowieso alle mitnehmen und sie habe sie doch alle gleich lieb, hörten sie damit auf. Von da an hatte jeder seine Freude an der Party. Ayame gab Griffith ein paar nützliche Schönheitstipps und zeigte ihm ein paar Entwürfe von seiner Kleider-Kollektion. Seepferd-chan ließ sich von Tamahome und Trunks Witze erzählen und Taro saß daneben und lachte sich halb tot. Guts und Hiko diskutierten über König Vegetas Frisur und Zorro hatte in der Zwischenzeit Hatori, Jiba und Kräutlein unter den Tisch gesoffen, bevor Piccolo ihn bezwang. Sanji flirtete mit Nuriko, bis er bemerkte, dass Nuriko ein Mann war und wurde daraufhin von Fried-chan ausgelacht. Weinend bereute er seine Tat und versprach, aus dieser Lektion gelernt zu haben. Kyo, Orphen und Ryoga ließen sich von Chichiri präsentieren, wie er sich in beliebe Personen und wieder zurück verwandeln konnte. Sie brüllten vor Lachen, als er sich in Taro verwandelte und sich in einem Haufen Strumpfhosen verhedderte. Dann kam Taro und verprügelte sie. Danach lachten sie nicht mehr. Shigure, Hatsuharu, Nakago und Hotohori nutzten mit Freude die Karaokebox, die Trunks aus irgendeiner HoiPoi-Kapsel geholt hatte. Doch nach ihrer Darbietung von „Somewhere over the Rainbow"im Quartett, packte Trunks die Box wieder ein. Deshalb beschlossen sie, sich anstelle von Karaoke mit ein paar Runden Mensch Ärgere Dich Nicht zu vergnügen und hatten viel Spaß dabei, bis Nakago aus Frust über seine dritte Niederlage das Spielbrett pulverisierte und sie mit Armer Schwarzer Kater weiter machen mussten. Als der Morgen graute, kippten auch die letzten aus den Latschen, um ihren Rausch auszuschlafen.

Als alle ihren Kater überwunden hatten und wieder halbwegs fit waren, brachen sie in die nächste Dimension auf. Was ihnen wohl dort begegnen würde? Wer weiß... wer weiß... Hhm... Ich weiß es. Aber ich sag es euch nicht! Nä nä nä nä nä nä!!! Na ja, _noch_ nicht.

-Fortsetzung folgt-

Anmerkung: ICH HASSE DEN 13. BAND VON FUSHIGI YUUGI!! GAAAAH!!! NICHT AUSZUHALTEN!!! GAAAAAAH!!!!! WIE KONNTE YUU WATASE NUR?? ZWEI MEINER DREI MÄNNER STERBEN!! WAS SOLL DENN DAS???


	10. Kousoseigyojitsugi Dai Ichigo Kaiho Kinn...

_In diesem Teil verwendete neue Charaktere, die nicht mir gehören, sind aus Hellsing entnommen. Es sei auch noch bemerkt, dass ich in diesem Kapitel natürlich nicht mit dem deutsch synrchonisierten Hellsing arbeite, sondern mit der Originalversion (Ja, ja, mit englischen Untertiteln). DIE IST SOWIESO VIEL TOLLER!! ES LEBEN DIE JAPANISCHEN SYNCHRONSTIMMEN (Besonders die von Alucard... schmelz)!!!_

**11.Kapitel Kousoseigyojitsu-gi Dai Ichi-go Kaiho Kinnouhenten Kaijou**

Seepferd-chan und Fried-chan waren recht verwirrt. Sie waren bis jetzt fast immer irgendwo in Japan gelandet, wenn sie die Dimensionen gewechselt hatten. Doch diesmal waren sie in England, um genau zu sein, in London...

Die Anzahl von Fried-chans Männern betrug inzwischen dreizehn. Seepferd-chan hatte bis jetzt neun Männer erbeutet. Zusammen bildeten sie also eine Gruppe von 25 schönen Menschen (die Prinzessinnen mit eingerechnet). Und als sie da so durch die nassen Straßen des dunklen und nebligen Londons marschierten, fiel ihnen auf, dass sie doch gut ein Tässchen Tee trinken könnten. Sie suchten also ein Cafe auf und kauften innerhalb einer Stunde sämtliche Vorräte. Tja, wenn man einen Kaiser dabei hat, kann man sich einiges leisten... Als kein Krümel Kuchen und kein Tropfen Tee mehr im Cafe zu finden war, verließen sie den Laden und standen erst einmal im strömenden Regen. „England ist ja echt toll", sagte Seepferd-chan und nieste. Besorgt scharten sich ihre Männer um sie und umwickelten sie mit ihren Jacken und Mänteln. Weil Seepferd-chan mit so vielen Klamotten nicht laufen konnte, mussten sie sie anschließend tragen. Fried-chan hatte sich damit begnügt, sich unter Guts und Piccolos Umhängen trocken zu halten. „Wir sollten ein Hotel suchen; wir können nicht im Regen schlafen", sagte Nakago. Alle stimmten zu und Seepferd-chan sagte zu dem großen Monster neben sich: „Taro, flieg doch mal kurz auf die Dächer und such nach einem brauchbaren Hotel in der Nähe."Taro gehorchte. Er fand ein Hotel, zu dem sie liefen. Am Eingang stand ein Portier unter dem Vordach. Als die Prinzessinnen und ihre Männer eintreten wollten, hielt er sie auf. „Verzeihung, Monster und Schweine sind hier nicht erlaubt."Seepferd-chan und Fried-chan lächelten ihn an. „Aber, aber! Sie werden doch nicht so sein? Das Schwein und das Monster werden bestimmt keinen Ärger machen!"„Tut mir leid, aber ich befolge nur die Anweisungen des Hotelbesitzers. Und der sagt, dass Schweine und Monster hier nicht rein dürfen." „Wie traurig!", sagte Fried-chan und lächelte immer noch. „Dann muss Guts leider dich und den Hotelbesitzer umbringen..." Guts erschien an ihrer Seite und zog langsam und bedächtig seinen Drachentöter. Der Portier wich angsterfüllt zurück. „Aber ich bin sicher, der Hotelführer wird für sie gern eine Ausnahme machen, meine Damen...", stotterte er und Seepferd-chan und Fried-chan strahlten ihn an, als hätte er ihnen einen Beutel Bonbons geschenkt. „Oh, danke, das ist aber nett!", rief Seepferd-chan und sie betraten das Hotel. Taro passte nicht durch den Eingang. Sie mussten also erst heißes Wasser holen, bevor sie einchecken konnten. Aber immerhin konnten jetzt weder der Portier, noch der Hotelbesitzer sich noch beschweren.

Sie bekamen Zimmer im zweiten Stock. Doch dummerweise gab es nur einen Aufzug. Also fuhren sie in Fünfergruppen nach oben. Guts, Jiba, Chichiri, Seepferd-chan und Fried-chan waren die letzten, die noch auf den Lift warteten. Er kam aus dem Untergeschoss und mit einem „Pling"öffnete sich die Tür. Die fünf wollten hineingehen, doch das war ein echtes Problem, denn der Aufzug war schon halb voll. Sie quetschten sich trotzdem dazu. Fried-chan war paralysiert. Der Aufzug war halb voll... Gut, daran gab es nichts, was bemerkenswert gewesen wäre. Aber... es war nur eine einzige Person außer ihnen im Lift... Nichts, dass diese Person dick gewesen wäre- sie war vielmehr dreimal so groß wie ein normaler Mensch... Seepferd-chan konnte ihre glänzenden Augen nicht von dem überdimensionalen Priester lassen. Ihr Blick wanderte über seinen langen grauen Mantel und die Handschuhe mit der Aufschrift „Jesus Christ is in heaven" und „Speak with Dead", sowie das große silberne Kreuz, das an einer Kette um seinen Hals hing. Sein Haar war kurz und blond und seine Augen leuchtend grün. Und trotz seiner Priester-Robe, dem Kreuz und der dünnen, runden Brille sah er nicht sonderlich nett aus. Dennoch war Seepferd-chan begeistert. Als sie im zweiten Stock ausstiegen, verließ auch der Priester den Aufzug. Seepferd-chan sah ihm nach, bis er in einem Zimmer am anderen Ende des Flures verschwand. „Ohh, Fried-chan, hast du den gesehen??", rief sie aufgeregt. „Seepferd-chan!! Wie sollte ich den _über_sehen???", knurrte Fried-chan entnervt. Seepferd-chan war völlig aufgekratzt. „War der nicht toll?", fragte sie hüpfend und springend. „Ja, doch... Und außerdem hat er Guts und Jiba vollkommen verängstigt. Schau dir die beiden mal an!"Tatsächlich zitterten sie am ganzen Körper, während Chichiri ihnen beruhigend auf den Rücken klopfte. „D-das war kein normaler Mensch!!", stammelte Guts und ließ sich von Fried-chan tröstend in den Arm nehmen. „Das war ein Monster!", sagte Jiba und Seepferd-chan kraulte seine silbernen Haare. „Der gehört nicht in ein Hotel, der gehört in den Zoo!"Seepferd-chan stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Hey, Moment! Du solltest nicht so über ihn reden! Das war schließlich ein Priester! Er ist längst kein Monster, nur weil er ein bisschen zu groß geraten ist!!"Fried-chan grinste Seepferd-chan an. „Ja ja, Seepferd-chan! Ein Priester!! Du bist dir doch bewusst, was das heißt? Du kannst vergessen, den Kerl mitzunehmen!! Ich erinnere dich nur ungern an etwas, das sich „Zölibat"nennt!!"Seepferd-chan seufzte. „Ach, verdammt! So eine Scheiße!!"Jetzt musste Jiba sie trösten. „Aber vielleicht...", sagte Fried-chan aufmunternd, „Vielleicht ist er gar kein echter Priester. Er tut vielleicht nur so!"„Ganz recht!", sagte Guts, der sich etwas erholt hatte. „Er ist garantiert kein einfacher Priester! Der hat was mit Monstern zu tun! Glaub mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede!"„Er ist Monsterjäger!", warf Chichiri mutmaßend ein. „Ja!", rief Seepferd-chan hoffnungsvoll und ihr Gesicht hellte sich wieder auf. „Ich will ja nicht meckern...", sagte Jiba. „Aber bist du sicher, dass du einen Monsterjäger mitnehmen willst, Seepferd-chan? Denk doch mal an Taro, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Tamahome und mich! Wir sind so Kerle, die gern gejagt werden... (Tamahome, weil er „Dämon"auf der Stirn stehen hat)"Seepferd-chan winkte ab. „Unsinn, ihr werdet euch schon vertragen! Guts hat auch ursprünglich Monster gejagt und Nakago und König Vegeta machen auch keine Probleme! Und du bist theoretisch auch einer von den Bösen, Jiba. Und du hast noch nie Ärger gemacht! Wieso sollte das bei dem lieben Priester hier anders sein?"„Ich habe Angst vor ihm!", jammerte Jiba. „Aber wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann nimm ihn mit."

Die Frage war nur, wie. Fried-chan wollte bis zum nächsten Tag warten. Doch Seepferd-chan quengelte noch zehn Minuten herum, bis sie akzeptierte, erst schlafen zu gehen. Am nächsten Morgen fand Fried-chan Seepferd-chan vor der Hoteltür des Priesters. Sie saß dort schon seit fünf Uhr. „Er ist noch nicht rausgekommen.", sagte sie. „Ich bleib hier sitzen, bis er das Zimmer verlässt." Fried-chan war nicht sonderlich angetan von der Idee, sich mit Seepferd-chan stundenlang vor diese Tür zu setzen. Deshalb beschloss sie, mit ihren Männern einen kleinen Ausflug zu machen. Und so verließ sie das Hotel, um sich in der Umgebung umzusehen. Sie marschierte über Berg und Tal, erfreute sich an der dämmrigen Atmosphäre und als es wieder begann, wie aus Kübeln zu regnen, suchten sie, Guts, Ryoga, Kräutlein, Orphen, Sanji, Piccolo, König Vegeta, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Hotohori, Nakago und Chichiri in einem Krankenhaus Schutz. Sie setzten sich in den Eingangsflur. Von einem leisen Brummeln in der Nähe ließen sie sich nicht weiter stören.

„In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen."

Sanji packte ein Drei-Kilo-Lunch-Packet aus und verteilte Sandwichs an alle. „Mehr hab ich auch nicht dazu zu sagen", meinte er und sie sahen den Soldaten zu, die schwer bewaffnet an ihnen vorbei rannten. An der Spitze war eine junge blonde Frau, die eine... ziemlich große... ähh... Waffe bei sich hatte. Ein recht seltsames Krankenhaus. So viel Tumult...

Schüsse ertönten aus der Richtung, in die die Soldaten gerannt waren. Ein lautes, jämmerliches Rufen veranlasste Fried-chan dazu, sich an ihrem Sandwich zu verschlucken. „MICK(e)!! MICK(e)!!!"Während Fried-chan noch hustete und Hatori ihr auf den Rücken klopfte, kam der riesige Priester herein. Und nach ihm Seepferd-chan mit ihren Männern. „Ach, ihr seid auch hier? Wie schön!", sagte sie, „Ich bin ihm unauffällig gefolgt!!"Fried-chan sah den transformierten Taro an und Griffith, der sich ein lautstarkes Wortgefecht mit Kyo lieferte. „Ohne Zweifel. Sehr unauffällig."

„MICK(e)!! MICK(e)!!! MICK(e)!!!"König Vegeta stöhnte. „Kann der nicht mal das Maul halten??"„Was geht dahinten überhaupt ab?", fragte Seepferd-chan irritiert. „Was weiß ich? Interessiert mich gar nicht...", meinte Fried-chan laut, um das Getöse zu übertönen. „Hat wohl mein lieber Priester was damit zu tun??"„Scheint so, Seepferd-chan. Warum sollte er sonst da hin gegangen sein, höh?"„Dann muss ich hinterher!!", rief Seepferd-chan und rannte los.

Seepferd-chan lief suchend durch die Gänge. Das erste, was sie sehen konnte, war der Priester. Er tötete einen der Soldaten, die vorhin an Fried-chan vorbeigerannt waren und rammte der blonden Frau mit der riesigen Waffe ein kurzes Schwert durch den Hals. Seepferd-chan kicherte leise. „Schade, dass Fried-chan das nicht sehen konnte." Weiter hinten im Gang ertönte wieder das jämmerliche Rufen. „MICK(e)!! MICK(e)!!!"Ein Mann mit einem Laken/ langen (Bekleidungs-)Lappen um die Hüften schoss auf alles, was sich in seiner Nähe bewegte und wurde nicht müde, weiter zu heulen: „MICK(e)!!! MICK(e)!!!!!!"Der Priester wollte gerade auf ihn losgehen, als eine Hand den Brustkorb des MICK(e)-Schreiers von hinten durchbohrte. Zerborsten zu Staub blieb nichts mehr von dem Mann übrig, als der hellblaue Bekleidungslappen. Seepferd-chan musste ihre Verwirrung erst überwinden. Staub? Hand? MICK(e)? Die Erleuchtung kam. Der Lappenträger musste ein Vampir gewesen sein. Und wer auch immer ihn durchbohrt haben mochte, hatte (mit einem symbolträchtigen Aufdruck hübsch verzierte) weiße Handschuhe an. Die Frau mit dem durchbohrten Hals keuchte. Sie brachte etwas heraus, das sich so ähnlich anhörte wie „Mai Masta". Seepferd-chan sah sie an. Was war mit der denn los? Und warum lebte die noch? Schließlich hatte der wunderbare Priester sie doch so schön umgebracht! Unverschämtheit!

Und dann standen sie sich gegenüber. Der riesige Priester und der Fremde mit dem langen roten Mantel und dem großen Hut. Der Fremde sah gefährlich aus. Er wollte doch wohl dem Priester nicht weh tun?? Er blickte bösartig grinsend durch die gelben Gläser seiner Brille. Seepferd-chan kiekste und sprang vor den Priester. „Nein, tu meinem lieben Priester nicht weh!! Er hat dir doch gar nichts getan!!"Völlige Fassungslosigkeit spiegelte sich in den Augen des Priesters und des Fremden. „Wer bist du denn, hä?", fragte der Priester und sah auf Seepferd-chan hinunter. „Hallo! Ich bin Seepferd-chan, wir sind gestern in einem Aufzug gefahren, und wer bist du?"

Eine schneidende Stimme stoppte das entgeisterte Starren des Priesters und des Fremden. „Was macht ihr denn da??? Ich dachte, ihr würdet kämpfen!! Paladin Alexander Anderson(g)!!! (Ich persönlich mag ja Anderson lieber, aber man munkelt, er könnte auch Andersong heißen) Ich bin hier, um dich aus England zu werfen!! Hier!! Da hast du deine Rausschmissbescheinigung!! Deine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung is gelaufen, du Arsch!!"Eine Frau mit langen blonden Haaren stand am Ende des Flurs. „Und du, Alucard!! Ab nach Hause und schämen!! Hättest den Alexander auch umbringen können, wenn er schon mal da war!! Mann, aber echt! Und Seras Victoria, du hast da übrigens was am Hals!!"Mit diesen Worten ging sie wieder. Paladin Alexander Anderson!! Das war also der Name des lieben Priesters! Seepferd-chan war schon einen bedeutenden Schritt weiter! Beleidigt schlurfte Alexander aus dem Krankenhaus. „Menno...", murmelte er, drehte sich noch mal kurz zu dem Fremden um, der offensichtlich Alucard hieß und sagte: „Wir sehen uns, oder? Bis denne! Tschö!!"

Seepferd-chan folgte Alexander und hing sich an seinen Arm. Der bemerkte sie nicht. Ganz ähnlich, wie man nicht bemerkt, wenn einem ein Blatt auf dem Arm liegt. Griffith, Hiko, Jiba, Zorro, Taro, Trunks, Kyo, Hatsuharu und Tamahome krallten sich an Seepferd-chan. Jetzt spürte Alexander doch ein leichtes Gewicht an seinem Ärmel. „Ach, du bist das. Was willst du?"Seepferd-chan strahlte ihn an. „Ich will dich mitnehmen!!"

Fried-chan sah Alexander nach, wie er mit Seepferd-chan und deren Männern am Arm durch die Tür nach draußen ging. „Toll, und somit ist sie wieder weg. Und was mache ich jetzt?"

Eine Intuition sagte Fried-chan, dass sie doch einfach mal dorthin gehen sollte, wo Alexander und Seepferd-chan hergekommen waren. Also tat sie das auch. Und später dankte sie noch oft ihrer Intuition, indem sie ihr einen heiligen Dank-Lappen opferte. Ihre Männer ließ sie zurück, denn die waren noch am Essen und wenn man sie dabei unterbrach, wurden sie immer unausstehlich.

Sie fand zwei Personen vor. Einen Mann in rotem Mantel und eine Frau, deren Stimme sich etwas belegt anhörte, als hätte sie etwas im Hals. Bei näherem Hinsehen war es ein Schwert. Fried-chan wollte sich nützlich machen und zog es ihr aus dem Hals heraus. „Tag!", sagte Fried-chan. „Tag!", sagte die blonde Frau mit dem Loch im Hals. Der Mann mit dem Mantel stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und sagte nichts. „Er wurde von Integra-sama ausgeschimpft und schmollt jetzt", sagte die Frau entschuldigend. „Ich bin Seras Victoria." „Ich heiße Fried-chan.", sagte Fried-chan. „Und wer ist das da?"Sie zeigte auf den Mann. Seras Victoria sah mit ihren roten Augen offen und freundlich in Fried-chans Gesicht. „Das ist Alucard, mein Meister."„Hallo Alucard!", sagte Fried-chan. „Ich habe Hunger!", antwortete Alucard. „Dann geh doch essen!", meinte Fried-chan unschuldig. Alucards Stimmlage wurde tiefer. „Ja, das werde ich auch gleich tun!", sagte er und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sprachlos wich Fried-chan ein paar Schritte zurück. Die Erkenntnis überrannte sie. Im Schatten des breiten Hutes konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, doch sie bemerkte sehr wohl die Brille mit den gelben Gläsern und zwei lange Eckzähne, die kurz aufblitzten.

Fried-chan fand ihre Stimme wieder: „Du bist kein Mensch!"(Eine Erkenntnis, die Seras Victoria etwa drei Mal in jeder Folge heimsucht)

„Ganz recht!", murmelte Alucard und ging auf sie zu. „Wollen wir nicht einen Spaziergang durch die Nacht machen, weiblicher Nicht-Polizist?" „Wäääh!"Mehr fiel Fried-chan dazu nicht ein. Doch Seras Victoria meldete sich zu Wort: „Meister! Sie ist eine Unbeteiligte! Wollt ihr sie wirklich...?"„Unbeteiligte?", knurrte Alucard und bleckte seine weißen Zähne zu einem breiten, amüsierten Lächeln. „Sie hat doch alles hier gesehen! Sie ist nicht mehr unbeteiligt! Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie etwas ausplaudert! Geh ruhig nach Hause, weiblicher Polizist."Seras zuckte mit den Schultern, sagte „Wie ihr wollt, Meister"und ging.

„Ich... ähh... Ich finde, es ist viel zu kalt um spazieren zu gehen!", versuchte es Fried-chan. „Und ich werde bestimmt keinem sagen, was ich hier gesehen habe! Und ich habe doch auch gar nichts gesehen!" Alucard grinste nur. „Komm, weiblicher Nicht-Polizist. Es ist eine schöne Nacht. Ich will dir nur den Mond zeigen. Heute ist er voll."„Wenn du schon keinen Wert auf Namen legst, könntest du mich wenigstens „weibliche Prinzessin"nennen!", murrte Fried-chan leise und bat dann weiter: „Bitte, ich habe dreizehn Männer zu versorgen und bin grade in der Blüte meiner Jahre und außerdem..."Alucard schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Du kannst nicht an meine menschlichen Gefühle appellieren, ich bin kein Mensch, weibliche Prinzessin. Komm einfach mit."Fried-chan gehorchte. Es war, als hätte er sie unsichtbar an sich festgekettet. Sie gingen durch den Flur zum Eingang des Krankenhauses. Fried-chans Hoffnung kehrte zu ihr zurück. Dort mussten doch noch ihre Männer rumsitzen! Und die würden diesem Alucard sicher die Hölle heiß machen! Guts würde es diesem Nicht-Mensch schon zeigen!! Ha, ha, ha!! Der Eingangsflur war leer. Fried-chans Männer fort. Die ließ wieder ein leises „Wäääh!"verlauten. Warum waren diese Kerle nie da, wenn man sie brauchte?? Waren die denn alle auf dem Klo??? Als Fried-chan in Alucards Schlepptau aus dem Krankenhaus trat, sah sie, wo die Männer abgeblieben waren. Ein Eiswagen stand hinten an der Straße und alle dreizehn scharten sich begeistert um den Verkäufer, um sich den Bauch voll zu schlagen. Fried-chan wollte sie anbrüllen, doch sie bekam keinen Ton heraus und so sehr sie auch gestikulierte, die Männer bemerkten sie nicht. Verzweiflung machte sich bei ihr breit. Händeringend wand sie sich an den Himmel, der jetzt wolkenlos war. „Waruhuhum?? Ich bin doch noch so jung!! Warum hilft mir keiner? Wäääh!! Seepferd-chan!! Du musst mir helfen!!! Meine Männer sind zu verfressen dazu!!! Wääääääääh!!!"Ihre Gedanken schwangen sich empor zum Himmel; der schwieg und lachte sich ins nicht vorhandene Fäustchen. „Das ist nicht nett!", dachte Fried-chan geknickt.

Seepferd-chan hing immer noch an Alexander Anderson und ihre Männer hingen an ihr. Plötzlich zuckte sie kurz zusammen. „Häh? Mir war gerade, als ob ich Fried-chan hätte brüllen hören. Sie hat auf ihre Männer geschimpft. Und dass... Hey, Moment!!"Sie rüttelte an Alexanders Arm. „Hey!! Alexander!! Wir müssen Fried-chan retten tun!! Die ist voll in Gefahr, glaub ich!! Los!! Los!!"„Nein! Und wer ist Fried-chan?", gab Alexander zurück und blieb stehen. „Das ist meine Freundin und Schwester!", rief Seepferd-chan aufgeregt und zupfte weiter an seinem Ärmel. „Hilf uns, sie zu suchen, Alexander!!"Der Paladin versuchte, sie kühl anzusehen, schaffte es jedoch kaum. Er bemühte sich, abweisend zu klingen: „Warum sollte ich das tun?"Seepferd-chan zog ihn auf die Knie, so dass sie „fast"(Wuahaha...) auf einer Augenhöhe waren. Dann legte sie ihr mitleiderregendstes Gesicht auf und hauchte tränenerstickt: „B i t t e ! ! ! B i t t e , b i t t e ! ! !" Alexander schluckte. Er versuchte erneut, sich ihrem Charme zu entziehen und seine Gefühle zu ignorieren. „Nein, ich..." Aber er schaffte es doch nicht. „Na, schön!!!"Seepferd-chan sprang hoch und warf sich ihm um den Hals. „Hurraaaah! Danke!!"

Der Himmel war rot verfärbt. Alucard hatte mit Fried-chan einen abgelegenen Park aufgesucht. Endlich spürte Fried-chan, dass sie wieder sprechen konnte und die unsichtbaren Fesseln gelöst waren. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und wollte schreiend wegrennen, doch Alucard war sofort bei ihr und hielt sie fest. „Können wir nicht noch mal darüber reden??", schlug Fried-chan zitternd vor, doch Alucard lachte nur kurz und nahm seine Brille ab. Ein Windstoß fegte seinen Hut fort und Fried-chan sah zum ersten Mal sein Gesicht.

Seepferd-chan lief in Richtung Park. „Hier muss Fried-chan irgendwo sein!", rief sie. „Los, kommt!! Schnell!!!"Selbst Alexander Anderson, mit seinen 1,50 Meter-Beinen, konnte kaum mit Seepferd-chan mithalten. „Macht schon, Jungs! Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!! FRIED-CHAN, WO BIST DU BLOSS??? UND WAS MACHST DU SCHON WIEDER FÜR EINEN SCHEISS???!!!"

Obwohl Seepferd-chan schon so nah war, konnte Fried-chan sie nicht hören. Sie war auch viel mehr damit beschäftigt, wie gelähmt zusehen zu müssen, während Alucard ihren Hals freilegte. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen und diesmal war nicht nur die Schönheit des Mannes daran Schuld. Alucards schwarzes Haar wurde leicht von Wind zerzaust und die roten Augen schienen Fried-chan regelrecht zu durchschauen. Als könne er ihre Gedanken lesen, grinste er sie an. „Du willst also nicht sterben, weibliche Prinzessin? Möchtest du ewiges Leben? Ist es das, was du willst?"Er legte seine Hand an ihren Kopf und neigte ihn zur Seite. Dann beugte er sich vor und versenkte seine Zähne in ihrem Hals. Fried-chan schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte keinen Schmerz.

Alexander Anderson stieß Alucard ein Schwert in den Rücken. Alucard zuckte zusammen und drehte den Kopf zu ihm. Blut tropfte aus seinem Mundwinkel. „Paladin! Was fällt dir ein?"Er legte Fried-chan, die regungslos in seinen Armen lag, behutsam auf dem Boden ab. Seepferd-chan baute sich vor ihm auf. „Was Alexander einfällt? Die Frage ist doch: WAS FÄLLT _DIR_ EIN??? DU ARSCH!!!"Dann stürzte sie zu Fried-chan und kniete sich neben sie. „Fried-chan! Fried-chan! Was hast du denn schon wieder gemacht?? SANITÄTER!!!"Sofort erschien Jiba an ihrer Seite und sprach einen Heilzauber. „Sie wird es überleben", sagte er aufatmend. „Sie hat nur zwei Liter Blut verloren."

Und wieder standen sie sich gegenüber. Alexander Anderson und Alucard. Alucard zog eine monströse Pistole, in die längs „Jesus Christ is in Heaven now"eingraviert war. Alexander nahm zwei seiner Schwerter zur Hand. „Heute geht für dich und deine gesegneten Messer die Pilgerfahrt zu Ende!", sagte Alucard gereizt. Alexander Anderson grinste breit. „Ich werde dich zur Hölle schicken, verfluchter Vampir!"Er griff an. Alucard wich seinen Stichen und Hieben aus und verharrte schließlich. Alexander bohrte ein Schwert in seinen Magen. Alucard legte seine Pistole an den Kopf des Paladins. „Du hättest mich nicht bei der besten Mahlzeit, die ich jemals hatte, stören sollen", knurrte er und drückte ab. Alexander wurde nach hinten zu Boden geschleudert. Seepferd-chan schrie auf. „ALEXANDER!! DAS KANNST DU MIR NICHT ANTUN!! WIR HABEN DOCH NOCH GAR NICHT GEHEIRATET!!"

Alucard zog sich Alexanders Klinge aus dem Magen und warf sie zur Seite. Er wollte sich zu Fried-chan umwenden, doch dann realisierte er, dass Alexander wieder aufstand. „Was? ... Du bist Regenerator? Du kannst dich selbst heilen???"Alexander gluckste. Auf seiner Stirn schloss sich die Schusswunde von selbst. Alucards Blick wurde blutrünstig. „Na, schön. Doch selbst als Regenerator kannst du mehrere meiner Kugeln nicht überleben. Grüß den Lappenträger und Mick(e) von mir, Schweinepriester!!"Er zielte erneut auf Alexanders Kopf. „Nein!", rief Seepferd-chan. „Lass das sein, du Arsch!!"Alucard grinste. „Ihr seid es doch selbst Schuld!" Sein Finger wanderte zum Abzug.

„Bitte, Meister, tut das nicht!"

Alucard hielt inne. „Weibliche Prinzessin?"

Fried-chan versuchte, aufzustehen, fiel aber dabei immer wieder um. „Meister, das ist ein Mann meiner Freundin und Schwester! Ihr dürft ihn nicht töten! Bitte, Meister!"Alucard sah sie an. Dann senkte er die Waffe. „Na gut, weibliche Prinzessin."Seepferd-chan seufzte erleichtert auf und bat Alexander, den Kampf einzustellen. Dann versuchte sie, Fried-chan zu helfen, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. „Jetzt hör mal, Fried-chan! Ich bin dir ja dankbar, aber hast du eben „Meister"zu Alucard gesagt? Soll das heißen, du bist jetzt Vampir??"„Nö, ihr habt ja die Verwandlung versaut", sagte Fried-chan. „Aber das hindert mich doch nicht daran, ihn als meinen Meister anzusehen, oder?"„Und was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden!", fügte Alucard grinsend hinzu und hob Fried-chan auf seine Arme, bevor sie wieder umfallen konnte. „Weibliche Prinzessin- ... Fried-chan. Ich habe einen Entschluss gefasst. Ich folge dir überall hin. Scheiß auf Integra!!" Fried-chan schwenkte zwei kleine Fähnchen. „HURRAH!!" Seepferd-chan hob den Zeigefinger und belehrte Alucard streng: „Du wirst Fried-chan nicht mehr ohne meine Einverständniserklärung beißen, verstanden?? Merk dir das!!"„Okay!", versprach Alucard mit ehrlichem Lächeln.

Alexander Anderson nahm Seepferd-chan auf seine Schultern und meinte zu Alucard: „Wir sollten Frieden schließen. Denn wir werden uns von jetzt an wohl oft sehen."Alucard nickte.

„FRIED-CHAN, WO BIST DU???"Eine Horde von dreizehn, mit Eiswaffeln ausgestatteten Männern rannte suchend durch den Park. Sie fanden Fried-chan erleichtert, doch die legte erst jeden einzelnen übers Knie, bevor sie wieder froh in Alucards Arme zurückkehrte.

Alle blickten zum Vollmond hinauf, der am roten Himmel seine Bahn zog. „Eine schöne Nacht", sagte Alucard.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	11. Noch nie war Liebe so kompliziert

_In diesem Teil verwendete neue Charaktere, die nicht mir gehören, sind aus Seimaden entnommen._

_Ich mag Seimaden wirklich, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders... Und ich bitte bei den Leuten um Verzeihung, die Laures, Hilda oder Rod zu ihren Lieblingscharakteren zählen. Tja, was soll ich sagen... Vielleicht „Gomenasai..."? Nehmt nicht alles zu ernst und seht ein, dass nicht jeder alle Charaktere mag... hö hö... _

**12.Kapitel Nie war Liebe so kompliziert**

„Ach ja, übrigens, Alucard!", sagte Seepferd-chan, während sie im Lagerfeuer stocherte, das die Gruppe von Männern und Prinzessinnen wärmte. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angemotzt habe und so! Weißt du, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du so schön bist, wäre es gar nicht so weit gekommen! Dann hätte ich nämlich direkt am Anfang schon reagiert und du würdest jetzt mir gehören, hähähä..."„Hey!!!"Fried-chan piekste Seepferd-chan wütend mit der Häkelnadel, mit der sie Piccolo gerade ein Paar Antennenschützer häkelte. „War nur ein Witz, war nur ein Witz!", krächzte Seepferd-chan gequält.

„Wääh! Ich habe dich noch nie so gehasst, Laures!!"Eine blonde Frau rannte am Feuer vorbei und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. „Hey, warte Hilda, ich hab doch nur gesagt, dass dir ein Reiskorn im Gesicht klebt!!"Ein Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren folgte ihr und nahm kaum Notiz von den sechsundzwanzig Reisenden, die ihm entgeistert hinterher starrten. Seepferd-chan und Fried-chan sahen sich kurz gegenseitig an, warfen sich dann zur Seite und lachten. Dann schliefen sie bis zum Morgen und machten nach dem Frühstück gemeinsam einen kleinen Spaziergang.

Als sie gerade durch einen Wald hüpften, entdeckte Fried-chan einen Busch, aus dem zwei kleine Drachenflügel herausragten. Seepferd-chan bemerkte, dass Fried-chan etwas gefunden hatte. Sie kam aufgeregt hinzu. „Was ist das, was ist das??"

„Ein Busch mit Flügeln.", sagte Fried-chan überzeugt. „DAS SIND MEINE OHREN!!", brüllte der Busch. „Ein Busch mit _Ohren_.", verbesserte sich Fried-chan. „ICH BIN KEIN BUSCH!!"„_Kein_ Busch mit Ohren.", erklärte Fried-chan geduldig weiter. Der Busch raschelte und ein Mann sprang heraus. „Ein _Mann_ mit Ohren.", sagte Fried-chan nach einem kurzen, prüfenden Blick. „Ein Mann mit Ohren und miesem Lippenstift.", ergänzte Seepferd-chan. Der Mann begann zu weinen. „Ihr seid doof!!", schluchzte er. „Es war noch nie einer so gemein zu mir!"„Echte Freunde sind immer ehrlich!", tröstete ihn Seepferd-chan. „Aber ihr seid nicht meine Freunde!!!", heulte der Mann entrüstet auf. „Das ist ein Argument!", meinte Fried-chan abschätzend. „Komm, Seepferd-chan, wir gehen."Sie wandten sich um und wollten zurück zur Feuerstelle, aber der Mann rief sie zurück: „Hey, nein! So meinte ich das nicht!! Kommt zurück, helft mir, Hilda zu finden! Die ist wieder weggelaufen und ist garantiert am Heulen und irgendwie in Gefahr! Bitte!"„Oh! Du bist der Kerl, der gestern schon an uns vorbei gerannt ist!", erinnerte sich Seepferd-chan. „Wie heißt du?", fragte Fried-chan. „Laures!", verkündete der Mann hoffnungsvoll.

„Laures hat keine Freunde, Laures hat keine Freunde!!", sangen Fried-chan und Seepferd-chan im Chor, bis Laures wieder weinte. „Bitte, hört auf!! Ihr dürft so ehrlich sein, wie ihr wollt! Ihr dürft auf meinen Ohren, meinem Alter und allem, was euch einfällt, rumhacken! Aber bitte seid meine Freunde! Bitte!!"„Deine Freunde?", fragte Seepferd-chan. „Ja! Bitte! Ich flehe euch an!", jammerte Laures und sank auf die Knie. „Kannst du mit deinen Ohren fliegen?", fragte Fried-chan. „Häh??"„Kannst du mit deinen Ohren fliegen??", wiederholte Seepferd-chan. „Also... ich...", stotterte Laures ängstlich. „Flieg mit deinen Ohren und wir sind deine Freunde!", sagte Fried-chan. „Ihr seid so gemei... ähhh... ehrlich!", sagte Laures, wieder den Tränen nahe. Er stellte sich hin.

flapp, flapp

Fried-chan und Seepferd-chan warfen sich von Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt am Boden hin und her.

Laures landete wieder neben ihnen. „Seid ihr jetzt meine Freunde?"„Moment! Letzte Frage!", Fried-chan hob den Zeigefinger. „Wie alt bist du?"Laures sank in sich zusammen. „Uralt...", flüsterte er. „Aber ich sehe aus, wie 27,8!!!"Seepferd-chan klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Hahaha, du hast ja richtig Humor, hahaha! Du _alter Sack_!" Fried-chan reichte ihm feierlich die Hand. „Lass uns Freunde sein, _alter Sack_!! Aber versuch's mal mit 'ner helleren Nuance, das würde dir vielleicht besser stehen, hahaha..."Laures versuchte angestrengt, zu lächeln. Seepferd-chan klappte seine Ohren auf und zu. „Sag mal, wie putzt du deine Ohren eigentlich? Brauchst du da besondere Pflegemittel? So was wie Lederfett? Warum hast du überhaupt so Ohren? Bist du ein halber Drache? Oder passiert allen alten Leuten das irgendwann? Mann, hoffentlich werde ich dann niemals so alt wie du, alter Sack..."

Fried-chan und Seepferd-chan holten ihre Männer ab, um ihrem neuen Freund Laures dabei zu helfen, Hilda zu suchen. Sie begegneten einem Wanderer. Er starrte sie an. Dann sagte er: „Welch unglaubliche Schönheit!!"Laures lächelte selbstgefällig. „Danke, das höre ich öfter..."Der Wanderer schüttelte den Kopf. „Unsinn, ich meine die beiden Damen!"Laures brach weinend zusammen. „Waruuuum?? Warum passiert immer mir so was?"Fried-chan tröstete ihn. „Hey, nicht weinen! Wenn der Wanderer nichts gesagt hätte, wäre mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass du ja eigentlich ein ganz hübsches Kerlchen bist!", sie sah Seepferd-chan an. „Willst du ihn haben? Weil ich schon mehr Männer hab, als du, geb ich ihn dir ausnahmsweise ohne Motzen!"„Nö, lass mal.", sagte Seepferd-chan. „Nimm du ihn ruhig, ich seh dir doch an, dass du ihn toll findest!"„Quatsch, so wichtig ist mir das nicht, ehrlich! Wenn du ihn haben willst, will ich da gar nicht im Wege stehen!" „Nee, ich will ihn dir ja nicht wegschnappen, nimm ihn einfach!" „Nein, nein, ich will ihn doch eigentlich gar nicht!"„Ich doch auch nicht!!"„Und was machen wir jetzt?"Nakago, der interessiert neben ihnen gestanden hatte, meinte unschuldig: „Wie wär's, wenn ihr ihn einfach nicht mitnehmt?"Fried-chan und Seepferd-chan sahen ihn an. „Hey, Nakago, du bist ja noch intelligenter, als du aussiehst!", bemerkte Fried-chan anerkennend. „Das ist eine prima Idee! So machen wir es!"Nakago strahlte wie ein Primelpott. Er rannte zu den anderen Männern und rief begeistert: „Fried-chan hat gesagt, ich bin klug!! Fried-chan hat gesagt, ich bin klug!!"Sanji trat ihm in den Hintern und drehte sich schmollend weg. „Menno, zu mir hat sie so was noch nie gesagt!"

Nach einem halben Tag erreichten Laures und seine Freunde (!) eine Schlucht. Dort sahen sie ein Häufchen Elend hängen. Es krallte sich verzweifelt am Felsrand fest und war kurz davor, runterzufallen. „Hilda!!", brüllte Laures und rannte hin, um seiner Geliebten zu helfen. Als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, fing sie an zu heulen und krallte sich an Laures fest. „Wäähää... ich hatte solche Angst! Ich bin hier so her gegangen und dann hab ich kurz nicht aufgepasst und schon hing ich da! Schon seit mindestens vier Stunden! Wäähäähää!"„Jetzt wein doch nicht, Hilda, ich bin doch da!", murmelte Laures beruhigend. Hilda schien einen Geistesblitz zu haben und stieß ihn von sich weg. „Ich hasse dich doch, Laures! Wie kann ich mich da an dir festkrallen? Sagst du demnächst Bescheid, wenn ich das wieder machen will? Danke!"Seepferd-chan gähnte. Hilda sah sie an. Dann schrie sie Laures wieder an: „Da! Kaum bin ich mal kurz weg, da hast du direkt wieder zwei neue Frauen! Und da!!", sie zeigte auf die Männer der Prinzessinnen. „Sogar neue Männer!! Schämst du sich denn gar nicht??"„WIR SIND NICHT SEINE FRAUEN!!", brüllten Seepferd-chan und Fried-chan entrüstet. „Ach, nicht? Tschuldigung! Hach, Laures, ich liebe dich! Ich weiß doch, dass du mich niemals betrügen würdest, mein Schatz!" Sie warf sich ihm um den Hals. „Meine Güte, was ist das denn für eine grauenhafte Frau??", murrte Fried-chan und wollte gehen. Doch in diesem Augenblick kam im Sturzflug etwas vom Himmel geflogen. „HILDA, ICH WERDE DICH TÖÖÖTEN!!!", brüllte etwas Weißes mit Flügeln und schubste Fried-chan in die Schlucht. „HUAHUAHUA!! Freiheit für meinen Herrn Laures!! Stürze dich zu Tode, Hilda!! Und wenn du dann noch nicht tot bist, werde ich dir den Kopf abschlagen!!"Das Weiße lachte noch einmal irr und flog dann dem brüllenden Fried-chan hinterher. Seepferd-chan rannte an den Rand der Schlucht. „FRIED-CHAN!!! WÄÄÄÄÄH!!!!!!"Piccolo, Trunks und König Vegeta wollten gleichzeitig hinterher hüpfen, prallten zusammen und blieben bewusstlos liegen. „Wie komme ich in die Schlucht runter??", brüllte Seepferd-chan Laures an. „Da musst du ganz außen rum gehen!", sagte Laures. „Ich komme mit, ihr seid schließlich meine Freunde!"„Guts, du trägst Piccolo, Kräutlein, du schleifst König Vegeta und Alexander trägt Trunks. Wir gehen in die Schlucht runter."

„Oh, du bist ja gar nicht Hilda!", sagte das Weiße überrascht, als es neben Fried-chan auf dem Boden der Schlucht landete. „Toll, dass dir das jetzt schon auffällt, du Arsch!", schnauzte Fried-chan gereizt. „Du hast Glück, dass ich einen Fall-Lappen dabei hatte, der meinen Flug gebremst hat! Sonst hättest du was erleben können!! Wer bist du überhaupt?"„Ich bin Titius! Ich wollte eigentlich Hilda umbringen!", sagte der Mann mit dem langen weißen Haar und den Engelsflügeln. „Ja, warum hast du das dann nicht gemacht?"„Tja, ich weiß nicht... Ich scheine falsch gezielt zu haben!"„Ja, toll. Und ich häng jetzt hier unten rum!!"„Tut mir doch leid!"„Super! Davon werd ich auch nicht satt! Ich habe Hunger!! Ich will zu Sanji!"Titius entschuldigte sich noch fünf Mal und sagte dann: „Ich bringe dich einfach wieder hoch, ja?"Er hob sich Fried-chan auf die Arme und flog senkrecht nach oben. Doch als sie am Rand der Schlucht ankamen, war dort niemand mehr. „Ja, toll! Jetzt sind die alle weg!!", motzte Fried-chan. „Und jetzt???"Titius zuckte mit dem Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht!"Fried-chan starrte ihn bitterböse an. „Du weißt es nicht?? Super! Ich habe Hunger! Und siehst du hier irgendwo einen Sanji? Höh? Höh? Genau! NEIN!!!"„Na, schön!! Komm mit, bei mir zuhause kann ich dir auch was kochen!! Aber bitte sei nicht mehr böse!!", flehte Titius und zog sie an der Hand hinter sich her.

Das einzige, was Seepferd-chan, Hilda, Laures und die Männer in der Schlucht fanden, war ein Mann mit spitzen Ohren, scharfen Eckzähnen, einer schwarzen Mähne und einem seltsamen Arm. Er suchte dort wohl nach etwas, denn er guckte hinter jeden Stein und murmelte vor sich hin. „Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Titius hier runter geflogen ist... Wo ist er denn jetzt...? Titius!!"Laures erkannte ihn. „Zadei! Was zur Hölle machst du denn hier??"Zadei sah ihn trotzig an. „Ich suche Titius! Irgendwas dagegen einzuwenden, Weibergesicht??" „Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, du sollst Titius in Ruhe lassen, du schwule Sau?? Er liebt mich und nicht dich, du Idiot!!", motzte Laures und Zadei baute sich vor ihm auf. „Ist ja gar nicht wahr, du Arsch!! Irgendwann wird Titius MICH lieben, jawohl!! Immerhin liebe ich ihn und du nicht!!"„Na, und??", brüllte Laures. „Titius wird immer nur mich lieben!!"„Gar nicht wahr!" „Wohl!"„Nein!"„Wohl!"„Nein!"„Wohl!"

Seepferd-chan ging dazwischen. „Laures!! Jetzt lass doch mal den armen Zadei hier in Ruhe!!" „Danke!", sagte Zadei, versteckte sich hinter Guts und streckte Laures die Zunge raus. Seepferd-chan griff sich Zadei und schleifte ihn hinter sich her. „Du weißt doch bestimmt, wo Titius wohnt, oder? Da gehen wir nämlich jetzt hin! Und jetzt hör mir genau zu und sprich mir nach: ‚Ich bin nicht schwul und ich finde Seepferd-chan viel, viel toller als Titius!' Los, sag es nach!! "

Derweil schaute Fried-chan Titius beim kochen zu und er musste zum achtundneunzigsten Mal sagen: „Ich bin nicht schwul und ich finde Fried-chan viel, viel toller als Laures!"Fried-chan lobte ihn: „Na, das hört sich ja schon fast überzeugend an! Ist das Essen jetzt fertig?"„Ich bin nicht schwul und ich finde Fried-chan viel, viel toller als Laures! Ja! Das Essen ist fertig!"Er setzte ihr Titius' Spezial-Suppe vor und Fried-chan schaufelte voller Begeisterung einen Löffel nach dem anderen in sich hinein. „Super, Titius, das schmeckt lecker!!!"„Ich bin nicht schwul und ich finde Fried-chan viel, viel toller als Laures! Danke schön, es freut mich, dass es dir schmeckt!"

Als Fried-chan den letzten Tropfen der Suppe verspachtelt hatte, kam der Riesentrupp durch die Türe marschiert. „Ah, hallo, Fried-chan!", rief Seepferd-chan. „Ich bin nicht schwul und finde Seepferd-chan viel, viel toller als Titius! Hallo Titius! Hast du schon gehört? Ich bin nicht schwul und finde Seepferd-chan viel, viel toller als dich!!", begrüßte Zadei Titius begeistert. „Das heißt, du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben, dass ich wieder einmal einfach über dich herfallen will oder dich beim Duschen bespanne!"Titius lächelte dankbar und sah dann Laures. „Ich bin nicht schwul und ich finde Fried-chan viel, viel toller als Laures! Herr Laures! Schön, euch zu sehen! Vieles hat sich verändert! Wisst ihr, ich bin nicht schwul und ich finde Fried-chan viel, viel toller als euch, Herr Laures! Ist das nicht toll?"Laures brach auf der Stelle in Tränen aus und heulte: „Keiner hat mich mehr lieb!! Jetzt hat Fried-chan mir meinen größten Verehrer weggeschnappt!! Und das auch noch mit Gehirnwäsche! Buääähuääähuäääh..." Hilda mischte sich ein. „Aber Laures, ich bin doch noch da und ich liebe dich!!"Fried-chan sah sie und ihr Blick verdüsterte sich. „Deinetwegen wäre ich vorhin fast krepiert! Hätte ich meinen Fall-Lappen nicht dabei gehabt, wär ich Pampa gewesen, du dumme Kuh! Und da wagst du es noch, hier in dieses Haus zu kommen und zu nerven??? Graah!"Mit diesen Worten stopfte Fried-chan Hilda in einen Sack, warf den Sack in einen Fluss und leitete den Fluss in den Weltraum raus.

Dann wechselten alle die Dimension. Nur Laures nicht. Der blieb allein. Irgendwann heiratete er dann die Wiedergeburt von Hilda. Diese Wiedergeburt hieß Bluthorst-Günther.

-Fortsetzung folgt-

Was? Rod kam gar nicht vor? Stimmt. Na und??


End file.
